


the mysterious case of 13 idiots

by jeonghoism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Not Religious, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Eventual Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Werewolf Kim Mingyu, a lot of fluff, anime-esque fighting sequences, because i love ot13, but for each other too, dragon hao, everyone else is human, human/non-human - Freeform, i can’t believe that’s not a tag, maybe angst if im feeling tears, moonchild chan, possible trigger warnings will be listed in the beginning notes, rated teen because i cuss, specifically for chan and seokmin, sunchild vernon and seokmin, this is not planned at all so i have no idea how this is gonna turn out, thunder deity jihoon, vampire choi seungcheol, white tiger soonyoung, will add more tags, witch wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: it’s just 13 gays and most of them aren’t human
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 108





	1. [Jihoon and his Suns]

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE bear with me, im doing this by ear so it’s not planned
> 
> also i don’t proofread very good so if there’s errors, ignore them pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon has a whole two(2) best friends who literally are the suns to his perpetually stormy life.

Jihoon never showed much emotion. Everyone on campus knew that and everyone learned not to mess with him or try anything. Some people try talking to him, make him laugh or something, some even went far enough to try and bully him, but when they did they would be absent for days and come back with lightning scars, not having a clue on how it happened.

“I got struck by lightning a couple days ago, after I tried to get Jihoon to look human.” 

Everyone treated him as a bad omen, like if you mess with him you get smited. Some people worshipped and him and thought he was a child of God, but Jihoon would look at them with all the emotion of a blank sheet of paper and say, “God doesn't exist.” And their fantasies would be crushed in a mere instant. It seemed Jihoon only talked to two people and they were Lee Seokmin and Chwe Hansol, two of the most popular people on campus. Being around them was so comforting. Their smiles were the definition of ethereal and everyone wanted to be near them, to be friends with them. When they were together, it was always Jihoon in between them as they talked. It looked as though it was them tagging along Jihoon and not the other way around. Jihoon was very protective, not sparing a second to send a warning glare at anyone who has the balls to talk bad about them in his presence. His glares were terrifying, bringing the same feeling as thunderstorms at their worst nights. It was only with them that Jihoon showed some type of emotion, and sometimes people would try to take advantage of that, try to tease Seokmin and bother Hansol to see if they get anything from him. All they would get is a glare that pierced their chests, leaving them feeling cold and scared. Some say they would hear faint thunder crack in their ears when they really ticked Jihoon off. No one would believe them and tell them off for bothering Seokmin or Hansol, depending who they decided to pick on(they also wrote it off as that college student sleep deprivation everyone had).

When people would ask Hansol or Seokmin why they hang out with someone like Jihoon, who was constantly stormy and felt like stone, they would laugh it off and say the same thing.

“You don't know what he's really like.” 

And they didn't. Only Seokmin and Hansol knew and none of them were special enough to get close to Jihoon without him shutting them down and crushing their hopes of friendship. Jihoon didn't like beating around the bush, so don't expect to be let off lightly when he downright rejects you. 

Jihoon was walking home with Seokmin and Hansol trailing behind him as always, keeping a watchful eye out for people around them, but he didn't feel a presence, the air still apart them, some wind, and some stray cats. He sighed and relaxed his usually tense body, and Seokmin and Hansol caught how the air was suddenly buzzing and how the hair on their skin stuck up. Seokmin skipped up to Jihoon, who was humming a small tune while staring at the road ahead of them. 

“Hyung, how was your day?” Seokmin asked and Jihoon let out a groan, rolling his eyes as he recalled how his day went. Hansol chuckled and stood on the other side of Jihoom like always and listened as Jihoon spouted how these kids were asking him to join their religious group, because they felt a connection between him and God. 

“Well duh, I am a god, but I’m not the son of Jesus. The guy doesn't even exist, but they won't listen to me.” Sparks flew from Jihoon’s skin, harmless but felt prickly when they fell on Hansol’s arm. Seokmin giggled, his usual radiant aura dimming, and Hansol felt his own dim as the sun slowly went under the horizon. At times like this, Hansol is grateful for Jihoon, someone who treated him the same despite his sun-like appearance. He and Seokmin are the closest thing to the sun on earth, which isn't him being cocky at all. They were born from the sun and fell to Earth, sunchildren, Jihoon called them when he found out. Hansol wonders that if he wasn't a sunchild, would he be as popular? Would people still be close to him, want to be close to what felt like the sun(he asked Seokmin this once and Seokmin smoothed his curly brown hair while chuckling, saying he’s hot so why wouldn't people fawn over him)? Would Jihoon be like the people at college, coddling him with compliments and praise, if he was ‘normal’? Hansol almost snorted at the thought of tiny, angry Jihoon, bearer of lightning and thunder, rubbing up against him in hopes of getting in his pants. Not the Jihoon doesn't rub up against him, but he does it in a way that is less desperate and more like a cat that wants to snuggle. 

“Sol, how was your day?” Jihoon asked when his rant ended, and Hansol shrugged.

“The usual.” Jihoon scoffed and Hansol laughed. It was the same answer he gave yesterday and the day before and the day before that. He stared up at the sunset sky and looked at the sparse clouds that floated in the sea of purple and orange, letting the wind brush against his cheekbones, drowning out all sound and only focused on his running thoughts. He didn't notice how Jihoon gestured for Seokmin to lean down, whispering something in his ear that caused him to look in his direction. He was pulled back into reality when he felt a tug on his hand and fingers intertwining his. Seokmin was in the middle now, holding both his and Jihoon’s hands, swinging them playfully while laughing. Jihoon never really liked this type of affection, always the one to initiate the affection if he wanted some, so when Jihoon let Seokmin swing his arm chaotically with small grimace in his face despite not making an effort to pull away, Hansol understood that Jihoon noticed his thoughts spilling out of his head. Jihoon was always for perceptive, noticing the smallest things about Hansol despite the fact Hansol also had the habit of showing no emotion, face in a perpetual blank stare before something caught his attention, and that made Hansol more and more happy that he had someone like Jihoon in his life, someone that could take care of him without him asking. Not the Jihoon was all the great in care, like now he’s using Seokmin to do a lot of the caring, but Hansol knew it was because Jihoon is emotionally constipated and didn't know what to do when it came to these things.

Seokmin, however, was the best when it comes to love. Seokmin who wears his heart on his sleeve, Seokmin who laughs in that obnoxious laugh of his, one that is supposed to be annoying, but makes you want to smile and laugh too. Seokmin who has been with Hansol since the beginning of times, taking care of him despite they were not that far apart in age and despite the fact he could barely take care of himself. Seokmin didn't need to be a sunchild to be the embodiment of the sun. He already had a smile that lit up the darkest rooms and a radiant personality to boot. Seokmin was naturally cuddly and clingy, giving small kisses and hugs, making it hard for anyone to turn him down. Hansol knows that Seokmin would still be popular even if he wasn't born from the sun. It's not that Hansol wanted to be popular, his personality is more quiet and observant with sudden bursts of energy when he feels excited, but he wonders if he would still be loved the same, loved by Jihoon and Seokmin more specifically. He wonders if there was another universe where Jihoon liked Hansol less because he wasn't from the sun, or if there was a universe where he and Seokmin weren't as close as they are because they didn't both come from space. He knows if he told Jihoon his thoughts, Jihoon would scoff, ruffle his golden brown hair and say ‘of course, dummy. I don't like you more just because you were born from the sun. If anything, I think I would like it more if you didn't have random people crowding you all the time.’ Because Jihoon is just like that, doesn't care about things like power or anything of the sort. That's what Hansol loves about the two of them, how they would all be together even if they weren't different from everyone else, normal human beings. Hansol loves them with his whole being, a fact he keeps to himself because he isn't confident enough to say it outloud. 

Seokmin mentions dinner and Jihoon immediately says that Hansol should choose. Hansol thinks for a bit and decides on Seokmin’s sausage stew, the same thing he chose the last time he got to pick what to eat, and the time before that. Seokmin agrees, says they should go to the grocery store near the apartment to get the ingredients, and Jihoon doesn't groan and complain like he usually would. Hansol doesn't realize a lot of things about himself that would really calm his worries. Like for one, Jihoon would love him in any shape or form, because Hansol would be Hansol no matter what. Hansol doesn't change much, like how he always replies with “the usual” when someone asks how his day went, or how he says he wants Seokmin’s sausage stew for dinner. Even if Hansol was a regular human being, Jihoon would love him just the same.

Because he's always going to be ‘Hansol’ to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this repetitive? i wanted to make it sound like Hansol has inner turmoil with him being a sunchild, like everything he has is because people naturally go to people that feel like the sun, and he knows that it’s not true because it's Jihoon he's talking about, but something in him still nags at the possibility...idk maybe i conveyed that maybe i didn't
> 
> twt:@adoraseoks


	2. [Chan’s Meets a Vampire(in less desirable circumstances)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a vampire breaks into chan’s house
> 
> chan’s wonderful wonderful house

There was someone on campus who is like Jihoon, but not in the way that they are cold and closed off, they were just...weird. Enter Lee Chan, a freshman who likes being alone and didn't talk to anyone unless prompted. Chan was approachable, was funny and had a smile and laugh that made other people want to smile and laugh. With that, you would expect him to have friends or be popular, but he is far from either. His presence was abysmal, you could tell he was there and you could easily accidentally go over him if you skimmed the lines of students in class.

“I see Lee-sshi is not hear.”

“Oh no I am.”

“Oh sorry.”

Chan didn't talk too much, always staring somewhere and watching people from afar. He was quiet, a little too quiet. When you would talk to him, he would always talk about his dog.

“His name is Mingyu, and he's the cutest!” He doesn't know his breed, said he was stray and took him in himself, without much help from a vet. He would gush about this Mingyu for hours, and people would be worried if this dog was safe, but Chan would look offended if they tried to ask about diseases and such. It was a dead topic that would leave him in a sour mood, and people learned to avoid it.

Even though he didn't have much of a presence in class or...anywhere really, people said they ran into him at the school’s library and they couldn't take his eyes off of him. Weird, but people paid no mind.

Chan would go on his day, alone of course, and would immediately leave when all of his classes were over and he didn't have to go to work. He lived in the woods, something people thought he was weird for but never bothered to bring it up since it was simply none of their business. It would go the same for Chan everyday, he goes to school, does his work, goes to his part-time job at Starbucks, and finally goes home before nightfall. He refuses any night shifts near a certain time of month and his boss would try to schedule him for them but he adamantly argued no, saying it's ‘tradition’ and would go home before they had a chance to do anything. He trusts Mingyu. He trusts Mingyu with his life. It's not like Mingyu is helpless, he works as a model and knows how to drive and get to places. But Mingyu gets anxious when the full moon approaches and Chan doesn't like leaving him alone at night days before the moon is full. He goes down the path through the woods and navigates through the trees with ease, making his way along the creek and up a small hill, where his house is sitting there, a small cabin that was barely big enough for both Chan and Mingyu. They liked the secludedness of the woods and Chan was emotionally attached to the cabin and couldn't bear to move, not that Mingyu cared because he too loved the house. Chan took notice of the lack of lights shining through the windows and felt his heart quicken it's pace, along with his feet. Mingyu took breaks at around this time and stayed home, so the lights being off was something that made Chan anxious. Mingyu hates the dark. He searched his pants for his keys, eyes widening and breath hitched when he heard something crash inside. He opened the door and almost screamed. 

Inside was Mingyu, transformed into his werewolf form, looking defensive and threatening, completely ignoring Chan to focus on a man with glowing red eyes and pointed ears. 

Vampire. 

Chan has only heard stories about them, and has never seen them before, but here was one in his home, looking like they broke in through the window based on the broken window and glass shards scattered on the floor. They definitely were fighting before Chan came home. The house was a mess, with roughed up furniture and decorations torn off the walls, vases and flowers in pieces. Chan wanted to cry but he had better things to do then weep some tears. He dropped his bag and keys, and ran at the vampire. The vampire finally took notice of him and went to grab at his outstretched hand, but Chan let out a repelling force from his body, knocking the vampire off its feet, and before it could fall, Chan halted his hand right before its face and watched it slowly close its eyes and slump on the floor. He felt shuffling behind him, and hands go on his shoulders, Mingyu peered over Chan’s head.

“Is he dead?” 

Chan snorted.

“No dummy, he's just asleep, now go get them straight jacket.”

“Kinky.”

“Mingyu.”

“Yes sorry.” Mingyu laughed, and Chan dragged the vampire onto a chair, their body much bigger than his so he had a hard time.. Maybe he should've made Mingyu do this rather than him. Hobbling him onto one of the wooden dining chairs, he waited for Mingyu to come back with the straight jacket, which they kept in case Mingyu goes rampant on a full moon. Mingyu came back and Chan quickly put it on the vampire, tightly securing the belts. Even though it was able to restrain Mingyu, Chan didn't know the full power of a vampire, but he guessed it had the same strength of a werewolf, considering the two were pretty well matched. Chan sighed, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. 

“How did this happen?” Chan finally asked the question that was weighing in his head all this time. Mingyu sighed, running his finger through his hair, fingernails sharp and Chan knew he was going to have to trim them(Chan let Mingyu cut his nails once and Mingyu accidently cut off some of his skin as well).

“I don't know, I was making dinner for us,” he pointed to the kitchen that had soup on the floor and ingredients still out, “and this guy came in through the window, looking scared and confused until he saw me and went ballistic.” Mingyu explained, and Chan could only guess they were instincts. Vampires and werewolves had a history of not liking each other as the stories go. Mingyu probably didn't react because he regularly interacts with people so his instincts have dulled out to accommodate his always changing lifestyle. He used to be very jumpy. They reverted their attention back to the vampire.

“Should I just slap him awake?” Mingyu suggested, poking at its unconscious body. Chan shrugged and Mingyu rubbed his hands together, reeling back his left hand before slapping it against the vampires cheek, making a resounding smack sound that Chan snorted at. The vampire startled awake and it took one look at Mingyu for him to bare his teeth and hiss,struggling in its binds. Mingyu growled back but he sounded bored and did it to humor the vampire. Chan poked it forehead and it slowly calmed down, the powers given to him from the moon doing wonders on the creature. When it slumped in its seat and stopped thrashing in its binds, Chan let go and leaned down to its eye level. Their eyes were dark brown compared to their blaring red ones moments before and Chan found their long eyelashes and rosy lips endearing rather than terrifying. Chan crouched before and tried to look as harmless as possible, wearing a small smile and resting his face of his knuckles, elbows propped on his knees.

“Hey there vampire-sshi, care to explain why you broke into my house and almost broke everything in it?” He asked nicely, but the thought of his tarnished house made him annoyed. Mingyu was cleaning up the kitchen, grumbling about the ruined soup and made his way around to make round two of dinner. The vampire slumped, looking rather pitiful with their droopy eyes and small pout. They mumbled something and Chan couldn't quite make out what they said.

“Say that again?”

The vampire whimpered.

“I was hungry.” It dawned on Chan that his clothes were ratty, full of holes and their physique was incredibly thin, cheeks hollowed out and how their limbs were willowy. Chan was not sure if he should feel pity or not.

“So you were planning to kill whoever was in this house and blast?” Chan wasn't impressed. The vampire’s eyes widened and violently shook their head.

“Of course not! I know I'm a vampire but I have morals! I swear! I was just going to drink as much as I needed, wipe their memories, and leave. But when I broke in, all I saw was the fleabag.” The vampire sneered at the end and Mingyu threw a plastic spoon at its head, making it throw a hissy fit and try to break free from the jacket. Chan rolled his eyes.

“So all you need is blood and you’ll be fine right?” The vampire nodded and Chan walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinet to pull out a glass cup and opened a drawer for a knife. He hovered his wrist above the cup, and winced when he took a quick swipe at it with his knife, cut deep and blood steadily filling up the cup. He didn't catch how the vampire’s eyes bulged out of its sockets and how it's mouth fell open, or how Mingyu wore a worried expression on his face. When the cup was half full, he palmed the cut and it glowed, the cut healing under his hand, and he cleaned himself off. He grabbed the cup and went back over to the vampire, who eyed the cup hungrily. Chan tilted his head up and tipped the glass into its open mouth, taking in the blood in big gulps. Their face started filling out and their muscles started filling into its frame. Chan couldn't help but notice how their cheeks looked extra chubby and adorable. He pulled away the empty cup, the vampire following it with its lips, and Chan placed it in the sink. 

“Ok look here Vampire-sshi, you're going to leave now ok? I gave you your blood and you're ok now.” Chan started untying the belts, taking off the jacket and let the vampire stretch. The vampire looked almost sad to hear those words, standing amidst the rubble that was Chan’s house. They looked at the ground and played with their ripped up t-shirt. Chan raised an eyebrow.

“You need something?” Chan asked, putting the straight jacket in a closet, but the door was now unhinged so he couldn't close the door. The vampire jumped and looked embarrassed. Mingyu was looking at him with a smirk, finally paying attention to him as he waited for the soup to simmer. Mingyu had this thing he called ‘werewolf senses’ where he could accurately guess what you're thinking just by reading body language. Chan just calls it mind reading but Mingyu insists ‘werewolf senses’ sounds cooler.

“He wants to stay~” Mongyu teased, bumping shoulders with the vampire, as if the vampire didn't try to kill him a couple minutes ago. The vampire glared at him but didn't disagree. Chan was in disbelief, sinking to the floor at the turn of events. 

“You want to stay here. With the werewolf.” Chan clarified and the vampire looked away and shyly nodded. Chan was too old for this(he's like over a hundred years old? Moonchild things). How was he supposed to house a vampire when the house looks like a tornado ran through it. They only had one room, and since Chan didn't have friends and Mingyu didn't have friends who wanted to stay in a secluded cabin, they didn't have a guest room. They only had the grand bedroom that had a bed big enough for Chan and Mingyu in his wolf form(he's 10ft tall in his wolf form, but he doesn't sleep in his wolf form, says it's too warm)(when he does though, he sleeps on the floor or the big ass bean bag he bought once when he was drunk). The bed was big enough for all of them but he knew the vampire for like 40 minutes and half of it was him mulling over his house. He could sleep on the beanbag, Chan guesses. Chan feels bad to turn him down, the guy obviously has nowhere to go based on his tattered clothes. Chan could easily give him blood because he's immortal and can't die no matter how much blood he loses, meaning he could prevent the vampire from possibly attacking other people. Mingyu is civil enough, probably won't be able to hold himself back from teasing him a couple times. Mingyu leans down and whispers “he's thinking” to the vampire, because Chan is crouched in a ball and has his hands clutched in his hair, looking seconds away from having a mental breakdown. Chan lets out an exasperated groan, before standing up looking annoyed but determined. 

“Ok, first of all, what's your name?” The vampire jumped, startled at Chan’s rough tone.

“Uh, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Can you go into the sun?”

“If I use super strong sunscreen, yeah.”

“Good because you're gonna be working if you want to live in this house.” Chan finished, and Seungcheol looked relieved.

“So I can stay.” He asked hopefully, and Chan waved him off.

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Chan sighed, thinking about all the shit he has to do, like buy new furniture for one(the fucking furniture). Seungcheol was giddy, running over to lift Chan off the ground like he weighed nothing, and swung him around happily. Chan just let it happen as Mingyu looked at him half smug half content. 

If anyone asks, he has a pet dog and pet bat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chan is s t r e s s e d and but its ok he has a hot vamp bf now 
> 
> oh to be chan and have mingyu AND cheol as their bfs and eventually every member of svt
> 
> twt:@adoraseoks


	3. [Jun met a Dragon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhao childhood bf(f)s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how registering works so I made shit up
> 
> also there isn't an updating schedule btw

Finding and keeping Minghao was the biggest secret Junhui had to keep from his parents. Don't get him wrong, he loves his parents dearly, but he wasn't sure how to explain that he found a 10ft long dragon in the mansion’s garden without getting told that he's delusional and ‘too imaginative’ for his age. That or being told to throw it away and neither option was appealing. The only person that knew was Junhui’s favorite maid, who happened to be the eldest and the most in tune with mythological creatures and stories. She was old and it would be rude for Junhui to call her decrepit, but her hair has been a shiny gray color for as long as Junhui remembers and her face is all wrinkly with many folds. It's not that Junhui wanted her to find out, but hiding something in his room from her is impossible, because she's the one that cleans it and knows every nook and cranny. It wasn't before long when he came home from elementary school that he found her giving the dragon some chopped beef cubes and welcoming his presence with her usual warm smile and the same “welcome home Junhui” as if she didn't just find a fucking dragon in his room. 

The secret was easily kept between the two of them since not even his own parents went into his room. It was easy keeping Minghao, he didn't need much care and seemed content coiling around Junhui’s shoulders as he read books, reading along as well. It really got hard when Junhui woke up in the middle of the night to poking and prodding at his arm. He blinked his eyes open and saw a boy his age staring right back at him, causing him to almost scream but the boy pressed their hands on his lips, keeping him quiet.

“Shush, do you want to alert the whole house as well?” The boy hissed, black eyes flashing a bright amber before reverting back to its original color. Junhui shook his head and sat up, pulling the covers protectively around his body. He flicked his lamp on and the dark room became illuminated in the dim, orange light, with only the help of the moon behind Junhui’s closed curtains to light up the room more. The boy sat on the ground knees to his chest, and it had occurred to Junhui that he had no clothes. That and the fact he had horns on his head. Horns that looked a lot like,

“Dragon(Junhui smartly called him ‘dragon’ all this time because even though he's had him for a week, he had yet to name him)?” Said dragon rolled their eyes.

“Yes ‘dragon’ but my name is Xu Minghao.” He said almost snootily, making Junhui want to lunge at him, but there are much bigger matters.

“You're human?” Junhui asked incredulously and Minghao scratched his neck sheepishly, fingers curling into his long black mullet.

“Yeah, well, kinda…” Minghao shifted a bit in his spot. Junhui got out of his cocoon of blankets and made it to his drawers, where he pulled out cargo shorts, underwear, and a t-shirt. Minghao was smaller and lankier in comparison to Junhui’s 13 year old body(he still is more than 10 years later), so he had to make do with slightly saggy underwear, cargo shorts he rolled up twice to fit his waist, and a t-shirt that was about to droop over his shoulder. Junhui huddled back in his cocoon, feeling bad watching Minghao sit on the floor and raised one side of the covers for the dragon to come in. He did, holding the blanket around his shoulder as he and Junhui clanked knees and bumped foreheads trying to get comfortable. When they were face to face and warm and cozy, Minghao started talking again.

“I can switch back and forth to being human and a dragon. Being a dragon takes less energy but is uncomfortable, so I usually stay as a human minus the horns,” he pointed to his coral shaped horns, sitting on top of his slightly ruffled black hair, “but when you found me, I was attacked by something and I escaped into your garden to recharge my energy, which is why I was a dragon when you found me and why I’m human now.” Junhui nodded, eyes full of curiosity as he gazed into Minghao’s eyes, how they sometimes flickered to his amber  
colored ones in interest. Minghao tilted his head.

“Wanna say something?” Minghao asked, and Junhui nodded eagerly.

“How old are you?” Minghao giggled, and those giggles made Junhui feel light. Wind chimes, Junhui concluded what they sounded(and still sound) like.

“I'm like over a 1000 years old?” Junhui gasped, covering his mouth when the sound escaped his lips. Minghao giggled more and it was worth making himself look like an idiot.

“I'm basically immortal, not a lot can kill me so I live long.” Minghao explained and Junhui understood. Understood that Minghao was fucking ancient.

“Why do you look as old as me?” Minghao blushed a bit, pointed ears tinged red.

“We erm, this is embarrassing,” he mumbled, but Junhui could still hear him due to the fact they were centimeters apart, finding it amusing that his dragon is stuttering and stumbling his own words, “well you see, I kind of maybe created a bond with you, so like, I uh...grow with you?” Minghao explained and Junhui blinked a couple times, not sure what to do with those words. Minghao looks like he wants to fly away and never come back, ducking his head into his knees, so it has to mean something. Junhui didn't push more, deciding to nod like he understood what Minghao meant, and was going to ask another question when a yawn cut him off. Minghao laughed(that giggle of his HEALS Junhui he swears) and pushed Junhui to the bed, unwrapping the covers from around him and tucking the boy in. He turned the lamp off, and climbed on the bed. Junhui was prepared to pull the covers up for him, but Minghao unhooked and started pulling the window doors open, the cool air filling the room when the wind blew in. Junhui panicked, scrambled from under the covers but Minghao pushed him back down.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, I just...can't stay here anymore.” He reassured but Junhui wanted to pull a hissy fit.

“What do you mean you can't stay here?” Junhui was obviously upset, and Minghao frowned.

“Jun, I can't stay here as a human, staying here as a dragon is already hard for me, so to stay here for who knows how long isn't good for me.” He explained softly and Junhui’s face fell, nodding with his head hung low, ashamed of his selfish question. Minghao wore a comforting smile and ruffled Junhui’s already mushed hair.

“You promise you’ll be back tomorrow?” Junhui whispered, clutching the blankets tightly in his fingers. 

“Yes.” Minghao stated with so much finality, but Junhui has heard the same time before and was given lies.

“This isn't a lie, right? Not like mom and dad, or like all those movies?” He asked again, feeling anxious at the thought of Minghao never coming back. Junhui was shy and never was able to make friends, nor could he have pets so when Minghao came and filled a space in his heart, he was happy, even if it was for a short while. He had the maid, but she was old and Jun never wanted to bother her more than he had to. The corners of Minghao’s lips curled up softly.

“I promise I'll come back tomorrow, and we can play all day.” Junhui smiled, and nodded. Minghao retracted his hand and sat at the window sill before slowly floating into the air, drifting outside and leaving but not one last wave goodbye. Junhui closed the window, and buried himself in his bed. He eventually fell asleep, pushing the cold feeling that came when Minghao’s presence left, filling his room with loneliness.  
.  
.  
.  
Junhui woke up when a heavyweight dropped itself on his stomach and he groaned, pushing it off before rolling over to his side. The weight fell on the floor with a yelp and a couple curses when their ass landed on the floor, making a thud on Junhui’s carpet.

“Jun, stop sleeping, it's already 9:24.” And that made Junhui shoot up and feel around for his phone. He screamed when he saw the time for his own eyes, running out of bed but the bedsheets caught on his foot and he tripped, falling on his face. He heard hysterical laughing next to him and pushed himself up to jab at the offending person, sticking them straight in the rib. The person’s laughs got cut off with a small scream and they fell over with a groan next to him. He laughed this time, getting up and running away before the person could get him. He ran to the bathroom to get ready, laughing to himself when he heard yelling behind him. Before he could close the door, it flew open and a body once again came crashing into him. He held both of them up with a death grip on the sink, and started fumbling around for his toothbrush and toothpaste with giggles spilling out of his lips.

“Wen Junhui, you little shit.” The person squeezed his cheeks as he was brushing his teeth, Junhui slapping their hands away and rolling his eyes.

“Maybe if you didn't sit on me.” He retorted, toothpaste foam coming out of his mouth as he spoke. The person’s face twisted into disgust.

“Don't talk with your mouth full.” They scolded, making Junhui roll his eyes harder, spitting out the foam and rinsing out his mouth. 

“Let me choose your outfit for today.” They asked but Junhui immediately shook his head, wiping his face off and going back to his room, the person clinging on his back as he dragged them to his closet.

“No, Hao, you always take hours to pick an outfit.” He sifted around his clothes hangers for some athletic pants and a sweatshirt. Minghao groaned at his choice and let go of his back to go to a box on Junhui’s nightstand.

“Accessories then.” He poked around for the perfect rings, necklace, or earrings, most of them being from Minghao as gifts because he thinks Junhui would look good in them. He settled for two rings, both silver but one is a band and the other is thin and dips into a dull point in the middle. Junhui takes them gratefully after he slipped on his clothes and adjusted them on his fingers, the band on his pinky and the other on his middle finger, both on his right hand. 

“Thanks Hao.” He says as he's grabbing his belongings, which consist of his bag,  
phone, and wallet. Minghao hums as he goes to his room and grabs his own bag and belongings. They both leave and lock up the apartment and walk out of their complex to go to school. They have 20 minutes before their classes start so they take their time.

“Why didn't you wake me up earlier?” Junhui whined, leaning into Minghao so their shoulders were bumping. Minghao rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I did, before my morning walk and you said you'd be ready by the time I got back.” He shot back, making Junhui huff. Minghao was extra generous on the time he gave Junhui, already dressed up in black fitted jeans and a red blouse that had a wide collar and a blue Chinese dragon printed on it. His hair was styled the same way it was when they were kids, the same black mullet with a middle part, just without the horns. Junhui let it go because it was his own laziness and sleep deprivation getting the best of him. 

“I had a dream, but it was more of a memory. When you first showed me your human form.” He said casually, Minghao laughing at the thought of their childhood, pushing his thin framed glasses up when they fell down a little too low on his nose, their chains moving at his slightest movement. 

“Remember when we and grandma had to go buy me clothes because yours were too big?” Junhui hummed, thinking about how he had to instruct Minghao to go to the convenience store a couple blocks down and wait for him so he could convince the maid, who they lovingly called grandma(despite Minghao being ages older than her), that the dragon is now a boy and he needs clothes. It took awhile but when they met up and Minghao popped his horns to show her, she was thoroughly convinced.

“I had to take you to register yourself and help you do all that nasty paperwork.” They grimaced at the documents and all the legal citizenship paperwork they had to fill out for Minghao because he wasn't registered yet(he didn't mess around with humans so he didn't ever need to actually fill things in). They managed to say he lived in the woods for most of his life and had no parents, and seemed to work because they were handed the legal documents and Minghao is now a Korean citizen. 

“You convinced me to make me younger than you, so now I have to call you hyung.” Junhui giggled like a brat, hugging Minghao and rocked them as they walked.

“It was all part of my plan.” Junhui sang. Minghao's birthday was the day they met and the year before Junhui was born, but his real birthday was in 997 so they added a thousand so he was a year younger than Junhui. They made to campus a few minutes before Junhui’s 10am class, so Junhui gave Minghao one last hug before saying goodbye and blasting it to his lecture hall, Minghao waving goodbye as he watched Junhui dash down the hall before he went to meet with his dance club leader, Soonyoung, at a cafe to discuss upcoming recruitment. Junhui is in the club too but could only help after his classes. Soonyoung and his roommate, Jeonghan, are the only people on campus that know the whole dragon thing. Not intentionally though.

Minghao could've never expected to find a white tiger, one that emitted such raw power and magic, greeting him happily with a big smile to a practice room meant for dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this was unintentional but jun went to bed feeling lonely because hao left and then he wakes up to said hao siting on him and they're laughing and stuff makes me happy 
> 
> also ik there's a dragon and a white tiger in the same story but im not gonna be tying their pasts together like how they are connected in their respective myths. also i think its a little weird to make a fraction of a chinese myth played by a korean
> 
> also i swear there are no more pets, ive noticed the trend in this chapter and the last 
> 
> the plot starts after i finish up the rest introductions because that's easier than doing them in between chapters when they finally start meeting each other
> 
> the flow of this story is wack im sorry


	4. [Jeonghan’s Roommate is Far from Normal(in multiple ways)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan’s roommate is literally the exact opposite from himself, and(spoiler alert) he's a fucking tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i respect furries
> 
> also trigger warning: mentions of death

Jeonghan isn't very loud or hyper in any way shape or form. He's blunt and talks in a soft tone, can't yell for the life of him, and cunning, full of prank ideas and is borderline evil. However, like the majority of the college student body, he's poor, so he needed a roommate to share his lease and help pay rent. He slaps his name, phone number, and apartment information on a flyer and stamps it on a cork board in the cafe he works at. A couple days later he gets a call, saying they saw the flyer and that they offer to be his roommate. Apparently they’re a freshman and needed a place to stay close to campus. Jeonghan isn't too picky(and kind of desperate) so he sets up a time and place they could meet, 3pm Thursday at his cafe. All of that was set and Jeonghan didn't worry about his housing issues until Thursday, where he clocked out of his shift and sat at an empty booth by the window after changing out of his uniform. He drinks his americano in peace for a couple minutes until someone taps on the table for his attention, and practically blinds him with a beaming smile. 

Ah yes. Someone that looks like they're gonna be the exact opposite of himself.

“Are you Yoon Jeonghan?” They asked and there's barely anyone else in the cafe so it was a good assumption.

“Yes I am, you're Kwon Soonyoung?” The person happily nods, slipping into the other side of the booth. Jeonghan already knew this was going to be a trip. They discuss rooming, money, occupations, and other personal info. Soonyoung is all smiles and funny jokes, working on a business major(uncharacteristically in Jeonghan’s opinion), and hates americanos with a burning passion, grimacing at Jeonghan's watered down drink next to him. He orders a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows which fits him more than his fucking business major(business major, Jeonghan could never understand how and why). They agree to share the lease and do all the paperwork and get Soonyoung a copy of the key, and the rest is history.

Well not really.

Because Jeonghan comes home early one day, almost a year and a half after Soonyoung moved in, when work was slow and his boss allowed him to leave a couple hours early, to a huge ass white tiger sitting on his couch, watching idol variety shows. He screams and the tiger roars in a way that makes Jeonghan believe it screamed too. He’s seconds away from slamming on the door handle behind him and bolting it while calling animal control, but the tiger starts glowing and forming into a more human shaped silhouette, a lot like the magical girl transformation sequence he saw from behind his co-worker, Joshua’s, back, who was watching Sailor Moon on his lunch break. Out popped Soonyoung scrambling off the couch and to Jeonghan, panicked and yelling incoherent words that went through one ear and out the other. Jeonghan felt like he was floating, into the sky and up to heaven, ascending but not in the good way. He apologizes to the upper beings for all the pranks he pulled on Joshua for fun, reminded of how Joshua is a church kid and he probably angered the gods for harassing their token poster child. Soonyoung is shaking Jeonghan back and forth, all while screaming “HYUNG DON’T DIE” on the top of his lungs. He hopes the neighbors don't call the landlord on them. Jeonghan is grounded when Soonyoung slaps him, falling straight back into reality.

The reality that entails his roommate being a mega furry.

“You're uh…” Jeonghan snaps his fingers repeatedly as he wraps his head around the past couple minutes.

“A tiger. A white tiger.” Soonyoung finishes for him and Jeonghan lets out a noise, his soul leaving his body. Soonyoung pats his cheek a couple more times to ground him.

“Wow ok, uh, explain? Maybe?” Jeonghan suggests, not exactly what to do or say in a situation like this. How would you react to you roommate being a fucking animal transformer? 

“I was born from magical tigers so I can turn into a human and I have all of these nifty powers.” Soonyoung dumbs down, letting go Jeonghan's shoulders to shove his hand in his face, wind coming from his palm and blasting into Jeonghan’s face. He also palms two spots on his hair and tiger ears sprouted from his fluffy silver hair. Jeonghan let out another noise, burying his hands into his face as he felt disbelief crashing onto him in the form of his tiger roommate. He knew this kid was going to be a trip. 

More than a trip, a whole ass voyage.

Did he murder someone in his past life, what did he do to deserve this? Jeonghan peers from his fingers to see Soonyoung peering down at his hunched form, held tilted and eyes overflowing with worry. And his tiger ears fucking twitched holy fuck. Jeonghan gets up and steadies himself on his feet with Soonyoung's help, his ears gone. He walked Jeonghan to the couch, where he slumped and stared at the ceiling in thought. Soonyoung chews on his lips, clutching his hands into tight fists. 

“Will I have to move out?” He whispers and even though the sound was small, Jeonghan snaps his head towards Soonyoung, face melting and softening. He pets Soonyoung’s hair soothingly, something that feels a little different knowing that he's a tiger. 

“No you don't. Don't worry too much, Soonyoung, I’m just a little shocked as all.” A little is a dramatic understatement but Soonyoung looks less like a tiger and more of a dejected hamster, and that just tugs at Jeonghan's heart strings. Soonyoung obviously caught him lying but didn't mention it.

“I'm sorry I scared you.” He mumbles and Jeonghan laughs because that was another understatement. Soonyoung smiles a little at the sound of his laugh, just happy he isn't in his daze anymore.

“It's just more comfortable, so I stay in that form when you're not home.” He explained and that meant Soonyoung had been roaming around the apartment as a tiger during all the times he wasn't home...for a year and a half. Jeonghan let out another laugh that was more of a defeated exhale than an actual laugh. 

“Well I guess that just means you can be a tiger when I'm home now.” And that makes Soonyoung happy, arms wrapping Jeonghan, who's tired and takes the warmth Soonyoung carries naturally. 

“Thanks hyung. I mean it.”

“I didn't doubt you, Soonie.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Holy shit, that means you weren't lying when you called yourself a tiger.” Soonyoung laughed.

•

Soonyoung seemed to have opened up more than he already had since the day of his reveal(Jeonghan likes to refer to it as his second coming out, to which Soonyoung laughs and plays along). Soonyoung was always an open book, his face easily contorting to show his emotions that you have to be an idiot to not understand what he's thinking. But Soonyoung now is more...touchy. He's always been clingy, laying his head on Jeonghan's shoulder when they're watching movies and he's a little sleepy or playing with Jeonghan’s malleable fingers when he's close and he's bored. Even to other people, like that Seokmin kid that everyone loved, draping himself on his back to peer over his shoulder or simply because he likes the comfort it brought. However, Jeonghan had started to notice that Soonyoung had gotten more comfortable with him. He would nap on his lap if Jeonghan was watching T.V, lounge in Jeonghan's room rather than his because he “likes the company.” He isn't complaining by all means, also finding solace in his presence after a long day or simply because his presence made Jeonghan feel better. Soonyoung didn't immediately prance around in his tiger form, he eased Jeonghan with the concept, starting with forming his tail around him, then his ears, his eyes, and at some point black whisker marks appeared on his cheeks and Jeonghan said he looked like Naruto. It took him a month to fully walk around freely as a tiger, making Jeonghan jump when he came home but history didn't repeat itself as he quickly calmed down and greeted Soonyoung with a small “I’m home.” What did make him yelp was that Soonyoung started talking in his tiger form and he understood his deep growls. He said “welcome home” back and let out a low purr when Jeonghan visibly freaked out.

“I made you able to understand my talking in this form with my magic.” Tiger Soonyoung somehow added pizzazz at the word ‘magic.’ Jeonghan had to remember that Soonyoung had powers, and has come to embrace the supernatural with open arms. He simply nodded and went to go wash up, coming back with a towel around his neck and his hair still dripping water. He sat on the couch, his and Soonyoung's favorite thing in the entire apartment(they sold their souls to get this couch), and Soonyoung climbed on as well, laying his head on Jeonghan's lap. Jeonghan felt like he had a really big pet cat when he ran his fingers through his thick white fur. When some of the fur clung onto his fingers, he gasped.

“Soonyoung, you shed?” And Soonyoung looked almost bashful, looking down and pawing at the couch.

“Uh maybe?” He giggled and hopped off to pad over to his room and came back with cat hair brush and a chomchom held in his mouth. Jeonghan got the memo and took the tools, Soonyoung splaying his body over Jeonghan's lap for him to brush. Soonyoung purred contentedly and Jeonghan hummed a small tune as he worked his way down the expanse of Sooyoung's body. They were quiet and it left Jeonghan to think as they fell silent. Questions gnawed at his head ever since he found out about Soonyoung's true identity. He decided that now was a good time to ask them.

“Hey Soonyoung, if you don't mind me asking, do you have parents?” Jeonghan had asked casually so it doesn't sound as heavy as the answer might make it to be. Soonyoung stills under him, frozen. Jeonghan stops too, waiting for a signal. Soonyoung rolls over and he glows, shrinking into his human form. He looked into Jeonghan's eyes, his own filled with hesitance. Jeonghan saw it and smoothed his hand over Soonyoung's clothed belly, comfortingly. Jeonghan had always been like this, feeling like home and acceptance oddly enough, like he holds the world's sympathy in his hands. 

“You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable.” And Soonyoung believes him because Jeonghan talks in that soft voice of his, soaked in reassurance as he cards his finger though Soonyoung's messed up hair. Soonyoung doesn't think for another second before speaking.

“They're gone.” He says simply, and Jeonghan's brows furrow. 

“As in…” 

“As in they're,” Soonyoung points his thumb up and swipes it across his throat, making a sound you only use to insinuate death. Jeonghan immediately looks like he deeply regrets his question. He looks like he's about to cry.

“I'm so sorry Soonie.” That nickname he made for Soonyoung always manages to make him feel bubbly at the stomach. Soonyoung rolls over to bury his head into his stomach, letting out a hum.

“It's fine, they died a long time ago. Around when I was five, I think. These people, I didn't know who they were, but they found out my parents’ secret, how they weren't exactly human, and killed them.” His voice was solemn and quiet, far from the usual loud and upbeat borderline yelling he usually spoke in. Jeonghan felt his words hang on his heart and he was close to breaking into sobs. He was never good at sad parts in movies either.

Soonyoung looked up and smiled sadly as Jeonghan's teary eyes, fat drops threatening to fall when they made eye contact. Soonyoung pressed Jeonghan’s eyes up so the tears fell and onto his thumbs so he could wipe them away, the older weakly weeping as he tried to keep his emotions intact. 

“Hyung why are you crying?” Soonyoung laughed, sitting up beside Jeonghan who brought his hands up to wipe away his tears on his own. 

“Why else, dummy?” He mumbled, hiccuping. He threw himself in Soonyoung's arms and cried in his shoulders, apologizing like it was his fault. Soonyoung liked that about Jeonghan, how he cried for others when he listened to their stories, whether it was for movie characters or for Soonyoung. 

“It's ok hyung, I promise. It's kind of the reason why I didn't tell you about my true form earlier. I was scared.” He admitted and Jeonghan shook his head.

“I understand, I would be scared too.” He whispered, tears dying down. Soonyoung smiled thoughtfully.

“I'm happy I told you though, I knew you would understand. I think I trusted you when you drunk told me that when you were a kid, you had a pet goldfish and that you had a funeral for it because you accidentally knocked over its fish bowl.” Soonyoung grinned and Jeonghan weakly thumped his fist on his chest.

“We don't speak about that.” He grumbled and Soonyoung threw his head back in laughter. He pulled Jeonghan away with a bright smile and grabbed the chomchom.

“Let's clean the couch, my hair is everywhere.” Jeonghan gave him a small smile and a matching nod, getting up to grab a spare lint roller from his room to clean their precious couch.  
.  
.  
.  
Halfway through brushing the couch, Jeonghan noticed Soonyoung glaring at the it, looking terribly serious. He asked what's wrong and Soonyoung looked at him with a grave look on his face.

“White tigers have very high regenerative abilities, so how did those people manage to kill my parents?”

Jeonghan felt an eerie chill down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i scared myself with that last bit 
> 
> anyway, there's a glimpse at future plot and some soonhan fluffiness!! also soonies past which is kinda dark...sorry
> 
> soonhan makes me happy and thinking about hannie brushing soonie’s fur so he doesn't shed all over furniture makes me v happy
> 
> also, the last introduction is soon!! wonkwanshua yayyy and we can get to the plot


	5. [Seungkwan, your Resident Cursed Boy]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you ask ever Seungkwan if he believed in ghosts, don't surprised if he shoves a middle finger in your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone help seungkwan
> 
> he's also extremely gay
> 
> more mentions of death, suicide, and descriptions of causes of death because ghosts

Seungkwan is not your average boy. No, he's not like the main character of a coming-of-age movie, and no he isn't trying to be quirky, he's the type that can't keep his mouth shut. He has absolutely no filter, and won't hesitate to call you out on your bullshit or spit an insult your way if he saw fit. Little did he know the one time he ignored an old lady walking across the street instead of helping her, he would get hexed with what he dubs as ‘ghost vision.’ It wasn't even his fault, he overslept once in high school and had to fucking book it otherwise his home room teacher would have his ass on a pike. He's a good kid, gives tangerines to the kids in his neighborhood because his parents grows a tangerine tree in his backyard, friends with every grandma because he's charming and can easily come up with conversation, so it wasn't like he didn't want to help the old lady, he was just almost an hour late to class. The lady didn't take his indifference to his hobbling form well, and cursed him into oblivion, holding up her walking cane and recited incantations. He watched in fear as a purple light flew into his chest, leaving a black, melting moon on the area above his heart and his vision blurred for a moment before clearing again. He looks up to find the woman gone and he's standing across the street, where he was when she shot him. It was almost like she was never there that the entire event was a figment of his imagination.

Except it wasn't because his imagination doesn't conjure ghosts walking around.

He screams in the middle of the crosswalk, startling passersby and earning him questioning looks. A lady asks if he's ok and he doesn't say anything, only nods her way with a terrified expression and a gaped mouth. She leaves with hesitation and he stumbles to school, trying his best to ignore the ghosts passing him by. They're everywhere and Seungkwan wants so badly to cry. It's not only ghosts but spirits and ghouls that look horrifying, movies not doing them justice. Ghosts for the most part look normal, like regular humans, but they're slightly transparent and when they walk through Seungkwan because they don't realize he could see them, they're cold and make his skin crawl with goosebumps. If he's not lucky, they have something wrong with them, and Seungkwan easily ties them to their deaths. If they were forever drenched in water despite the air that day being particularly dry with no rain, they drowned. If they had blood seeping from their head that never dried up and glass shards glinting in their skin, they died from a car accident, more frequent at busier roads. The ones that really made Seungkwan’s head whirl were the ones where they multiple stab wounds, clothes clinging on the cuts like they were still fresh. And they usually were found in alley ways.

However, nothing could beat the time one of his classmates committed suicide. At their desk was a flower vase and a single white lily that got changed when it started to wilt, and there their ghost sat, attending class like normal but with a bruise around their neck and face blue. Seungkwan wanted nothing more than to rip out his eyes and never see these people ever again. This was his first year of high school and he eventually had to get used to it, his only safe haven being his house. After the incident, he took a break from going to school, did his school work at home to calm down. His house was newly built when he and his parents moved in so no one died previously in it. He went through 3 years of high school looking at ghouls and ghosts, slowly becoming more desensitized to seeing blood and gore(yet bugs still scare him). 

Things only looked up when he started his first year of college.

His parents recommended someone to him, a family friend that was a witch. His parents are human, but they have a close connection to the ‘magical world,’ with friends that are witches and wizards, werewolves and vampires, and anything else you could think of. Convenient for him because it wasn't hard for him to tell them that a witch cursed him and that he can see ghosts now. The friend was living near the college he was going to and heard of his situation, agreeing to help him and let him stay with them. Even though his parents knew of them, he didn't, so when he strolled to the address of a pretty normal looking apartment complex and went down to the designated house number, the door opening before he could knock, revealing a really hot(but also cute???) man wearing the most adorable thin-framed glasses, he was stunned.

“Boo Seungkwan?” and holy fuck his voice is deep too. Seungkwan nodded robotically, head spinning with nothing but the man’s face. 

“Good, I'm Jeon Wonwoo, the um...witch.” The witch said with a big smile and Seungkwan’s senses were overloading. 

“N-n-nice to meet you.” Seungkwan embarrassingly stuttered out, because his only weakness when it comes to his extroverted personality, was really fine men. He was Gay, with a capital G. Wonwoo laughed and did Seungkwan say holy fuck yet because HOLY FUCK. He was allowed inside, Wonwoo helping him with his large suitcase(Seungkwan isn't swooning he swears) and he takes the time to take in the interior. The room had its curtains closed, the fabric thick and a deep purple, the light that managed to filter in tinted a lighter version of the color. There was a tv with a self next to it, filled with games and consoles, and cool anime figurines. The couch Seungkwan later found out was the softest thing he has ever had the pleasure to sit on, a blanket constantly draped over the back in case anyone wanted to nap. The walls were plain except for boards of herbs that were drying and shelves that held various jars of different sizes with odd things inside each. There was a tiny cauldron sitting on its stand, and Wonwoo had to enchant the house every time he needed to use it so the apartment wouldn't catch on fire. His room was plain, the only furniture other than his bed was an antique looking drawer set tucked in the corner of his room.

“The room is yours so you can do whatever you want with it.” And Seungkwan was floating, thanking Wonwoo before politely closing the door and jumped into his soft bed, already covered with fresh bed sheets and blankets. He collected himself before putting away his things. He was tired, seconds away from falling asleep when he heard the front door open with another voice saying a quiet “I'm home” with Wonwoo's following it. Seungkwan peaked out of his room the same time the owner of the other voice looked in his direction, both of them making eye contact.

And can Seungkwan just say one more time. Holy fuck.

The man was literally the prettiest person he had ever had the honor to even look at. Black hair that was ruffled yet styled, the cutest puffy eye bags and cat shaped eyes, and the most perfectly shaped lips. Seungkwan held in a scream. Wonwoo noticed him and it was like he was in the presence of two gods. He gestured him over and Seungkwan shyly slipped out from behind the door, shuffling in his favorite pajamas, soft and a pastel orange with cute tangerine printed on it. The man held out his hand for a handshake, and Seungkwan gripped it, hoping his hands weren't sweaty.

“Shua-hyung, this is Seungkwan, and Seungkwan this is Joshua.” Wonwoo introduced the two and Joshua smiled politely and shook their hands.

“Hong Joshua but I also go by Jisoo and any variation of it.” Seungkwan nodded.

“Boo Seungkwan.” He replied shortly, feeling himself blush at his kind eyes. Their hands let go and Seungkwan held his behind his back, tugging at the sleeves. Wonwoo noticed his ansty demeanor and gently pulled his arm to his desk, where a pretty glasses case sat. Wonwoo carefully picked up the case and handed it to him.

“Your parents told me about your problem. These are for you.” He said with a prideful sparkle in his eyes. Seungkwan took the case and opened it, revealing thin framed glasses that look similar to Wonwoo's, but his were black while Wonwoo's were gold.

“When you wear these, you won't be able to see the ghosts anymore, or any spirits for the matter.” Wonwoo explained, and Seungkwan felt jittery, happiness in his hands in the form of a pair of glasses. He set them aside before holding Wonwoo’s hand in his, smiling broadly.

“Thank you so much, this means the world to me.” And grabbed the case and ran back to his room with a skip in his step, leaving Wonwoo stunned. Jisoo laughed at his roommate’s state, seeing the blush on his cheeks deepen even in the purple light.

“He's cute isn't he?” Wonwoo didn't say anything, only nodded dumbly.  


•

Seungkwan came home the next day with a foul mood, dropping his bag at the door and ripped his glasses off his face, and despite his anger, he delicately placed them in the same case Wonwoo gave him the glasses. Jisoo was already home, watching the second episode of FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood on the couch, when Seungkwan sat himself down with a huff. He had his face buried in his hands as he sighed exasperatedly. Joshua pressed the space bar on his video and patted Seungkwan on the back, making Seungkwan flinch but then relaxed when he realized it was only Shua.

“Oh fuck, sorry I didn't notice you were there.” Somehow but he was a flurry of anger moments ago and probably didn't notice because he was lost in his own thoughts. Shua nodded understandingly.

“It's fine, but what got you so worked up.” And Seungkwan didn't even hesitate to tell him his day.

“So I went to school, went to my classes, got my syllabuses blah blah blah, but then someone bumped into me in the halls. I honestly couldn't care less, they apologized, it was whatever, but then.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “these bitches walked up to me and pushed me saying that I pushed their beloved ‘Hansol-oppa’ and terrorized me for the rest of the day because we happened to have the same classes.” He ran his fingers through his hair.

“You would think that the fact they were in college now and not high school, they would stop being stupid and realize that it was him the bumped into me and that it was an accident, but no their heads were filled as much plastic as there were in their boobs.” Joshua laughed and hummed.

“Hansol does have a pretty big following even though he just entered college today.” Seungkwan’s eyes widened.

“He's as old as me?” Shua nodded.

“And he's popular already? Hot people I don't understand sometimes.” Seungkwan slumped back into the couch and scooted closer to Shua to tug the blanket on his lap to his chin. Joshua chuckled.

“You're pretty cute too, don't talk like that doesn't apply to you too.” The fact Jisoo was flirting with him flew right over his head, because he smirked and said,

“Well duh.” With a curt hair flip even though his hair is short. Jisoo refrained from signing.

“I know I'm cute, but I’m not fucking Adonis. That guy was the embodiment of the sun himself, and other people clearly find his appeal.” He drawled with another eye roll, noticing the opened laptop and Jisoo noticed how his eyes sparkled in interest. 

“You watch anime?” Seungkwan nodded.

“Yeah but not much recently.” And that was all Jisoo needed to lean over to play the episode again. After a couple episodes, it was late and Seungkwan fell asleep, using Shua’s shoulder as a pillow, much like the stereotype goes. Wonwoo comes home to Shua watching his laptop on his lap and both of them snuggled into the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“When did you two get so close?” He asked, placing grocery bags on the kitchen counter and Joshua gently placed Seungkwan on his side with a pillow under his head, tucking him in. He went into the kitchen to start dinner, not before kissing Wonwoo’s forehead with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

“A couple hours ago.” Crossing his arms smugly, making Wonwoo roll his eyes, kiss his shit-eating grin before strolling to his desk while Jisoo started making dinner. 

Later when Wonwoo woke up Seungkwan because it was done, and Seungkwan apologized for sleeping on Shua’s shoulder, Shua smiled and reassured that it was fine and that they're roommates now so they shouldn't have to worry about close contact. Wonwoo suppressed another eye-roll, because he knew well that it was a ploy to get Seungkwan close so they can be ‘boyfriends and do boyfriend things’ like how Shua explained to him after the youngest went to bed. 

Not that Wonwoo doesn't like the plan, already imagining what it's like to have the smaller boy wrapped up in his arms with Jisoo on the other side, cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE DONE WITH INTROS WOOOOOOOOO
> 
> i switch up between shua’s names because in some places another variation of his name sounds better so if that bothers you im sorry
> 
> also jiwoo are dating already if you couldn't tell and are trying to get seungkwan in their relationship too uwu
> 
> also this is set a year back, before chan is in college yet, and the actual story takes place a couple months into the school year
> 
> i feel like i did vernseokhoon wrong for making their chapter less that 2k even though they're my favorite concept
> 
> leave kudos and comments because i like those pls


	6. [Monday's Could in Fact Get Worse]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how often does your school building blow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the school got blown up lol

It’s Monday...Yay. 

After a lovely weekend of doing mostly nothing sprinkled with some on and off studying, Seungkwan hauls his ass out of bed and gets ready, doing everything with his eyes half closed and his head still heavy. He's always two seconds away from falling asleep standing up and Wonwoo a couple times had to pat his back for him to startle out of whatever sleep-induced haze he was in before. Seungkwan stares at his phone calendar with scorn, staring at it so hard that Wonwoo feared that his phone was going to light on fire and he might have to perform a spell to avoid talking to the landlord, because confrontation isn't fun. After a good minute of staring at his phone, he finally packs his textbooks from the coffee table to his bag, saddened by the fact he couldn't turn back time to Saturday where all he did was watch Wonwoo work, snuggle with his roommates, and nap on the couch, still the softest thing he has felt.

Seungkwan waved Wonwoo a goodbye before walking out and to the bus stop, waiting for the vehicle to pull up four minutes before it should arrive. He does his usual routine, check his belongings for the third time, adjust his glasses, look at weather reports(it's going to drizzle), and eat whatever Shua left him for a morning snack, today being a granola bar with chocolate chips. The bus stops in front of him a minute earlier than usual and Seungkwan takes it as good luck, and hums when he seats himself near the front, the bus mostly empty. He starts reviewing flashcards and notes because he has a test in an hour and has to cram in order to do well. He sighs when he thinks about his notebook, away from his possession and in Hansol’s, who begged to have them so he could study. Seungkwan was skeptical because Hansol and studying usually never sat in the same sentence but gave them to him anyway when he started giving him sad puppy eyes and pouting. Once again, one point to hot men. The bus makes a halt a couple blocks away from campus and Seungkwan takes his time because he's punctual, and likes to go to school early. And not because he gets flashbacks to the one time he was late and got cursed with the ability to see ghosts. 

Definitely.

He has a little over a half an hour until class starts so he goes to visit Jisoo at the cafe, already thinking about the taste of an iced americano on his tongue. He knew he needed some type of caffeine to get over this day and he needed it in a large take out cup with his name on it. He pushes past the glass door, the chime alerting workers to his arrival, and makes a beeline to the register, where Jeonghan is lazily leaning in front of it. The older catches his appearance almost immediately and gives him a lopsided smile, already typing away at the electric cash register for a large, iced-americano. Seungkwan fishes out the money from his wallet and stands idly at the counter, greeting Jeonghan with a small “good morning” and Jeonghan responding with a well timed yawn. 

“Felt.” Seungkwan covers up his own yawn because they're contagious, blinking away tears and sleep, as the smell of fresh brewed coffee fills the air. Jeonghan laughs and rests his forehead on the glass display case Seungkwan was leaning on, fresh pastries sitting invitingly. Shua pops up shortly with Seungkwan’s americano, marker in hand as he writes a cute note like he usually does and Jeonghan opens the case for an orange tart, quickly shoving it in a paper bag and giving it to Seungkwan with a hushed “don't tell anyone” like he's dealing him something illegal. Seungkwan laughs and makes sure to leave the right amount of money for the tart before he leaves for class, but for now he's enjoying his pastry and his coffee in bliss.

But sadly, bliss is usually short-lived.

A loud boom comes from the direction of the main building, startling everyone and making Seungkwan choke on his tart. Soonyoung, who was snoozing away at an empty booth, jolts up at the noise and wipes away his drool with his sleeve. They hear screaming from afar and Seungkwan is starting to get scared. Soonyoung stands up and makes his way to the counter, protectively standing in front of the three, as they all wait for something. And boy does something happen. The glass windows blow open and Jeonghan and Jisoo duck behind the counter. Soonyoung immediately envelops Seungkwan in his arms as Seungkwan holds his hands up to his face protectively, drink and tart dropped on the floor from the shock. Soonyoung is quick to pick Seungkwan up and gracefully hop over the counter with Jeonghan and Jisoo, who are both terrified and shaking.

“Let's try to get out from the back.” Soonyoung instructs as he starts making his way into the kitchen and out through the back door, Seungkwan dragged by his hand and legs scrambling to keep up with the pace. Jeonghan is pulling Jisoo up and running out as well, and they're met with carnage. The main building has a huge crater blown into it, rubble falling and chucks breaking off. Seungkwan pushed his glasses up, scared that if they fell he would have to see the possible souls the attack caused. Joshua is the first to speak up.

“Let's go to my house, our roommate would be able to keep us safe.” He says quickly and no one bothers to give confused glances because they're all running to Jeonghan’s parked car and shoving themselves in. Jeonghan fishes his hand into his apron and pulls out his keys, shoving them in and slamming the lever down to drive, speeding out of the parking lot. Seungkwan cowers into Soonyoung when they hear another resounding boom.

•

Chan is under the tables at one of the lecture halls, crammed under with two other classmates, who were holding each other's hands for dear life. The blast knocked out the lights and parts of the ceiling, one of the parts falling straight down on him and his classmates. With quick thinking, he grabbed the one next to him’s hand, and they instinctively grabbed the one next to them, pulling all of them under the table, barely making it into when the ceiling came crashing down, closing them in. There were still some gaps but all of them were too small for any of them to fit through. One of the others tried kicking the piece of rubble off but he wasn't strong enough to move it. Chan could easily blow it up and they could escape, but that would mean he would have to...blow it up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to expose his biggest secret to two strangers.

“I'm going to die.”

“Oh shut it, you're not going to die. Stop being dramatic.”

Chan rolled his eyes. Could they not be serious in a dire situation? The screaming died down so he's guessing everyone else evacuated, completely unaware of the three stuck under the desks, but whatever. To each their own Chan guesses.

“If only I could…” One of them mumbled and Chan couldn't hear the end, but the other one gasped loudly and smacked their shoulder.

“Hao, you can't do that! He's here!” The taller one points a thumb over to Chan and the moonchild couldn't help but roll his eyes. ‘Hao’ looks at him, thinks for a couple seconds, before looking at his companion.

“I don't know how to tell you this Jun, but that guy over there isn't normal either.” ‘Hao’ puts simply, and Chan almost gets whiplash with how fast he whips his in their direction. ‘Jun’ looks confused, looks at Chan quickly before whispering to ‘Hao.’ ‘Hao’ shakes his head.

“He isn't like me, just not human.” He puts simply and the taller looks at Chan again but his time with a determined look.

“What are you?” He crawls over to Chan, because they were pretty spaced out. Chan looks indignantly at him in return.

“I could ask the same about you.” He fires back but the other huffs.

“I asked first.”

“I asked second.”

“Yeah? Well, second is just the first loser, so speak up!” They childishly countered and Chan groaned. This guy was definitely an upperclassman, yet Chan feels like he's talking to a toddler. He could hear the other snickering behind him. 

“Fine, I’m what you would call a moonchild. I'm born from the moon. You happy?” And the man smiles triumphantly, lips pressed in a catlike smile that is very cute(which Chan doesn't think at all).

“Very.” They reply with a smug smirk, and Chan rolls his eyes.

“Now answer my question.” Chan asks again, and the other sits down, back slouched and head hitting the top of the desk due to their tall body. 

“I'm Junhui! A human, but Minghao over there is a dragon.” A dragon. That was a new one. Chan doesn't notice how his eyes sparkle because he has never met a dragon before, even in his long life, but Junhui does, patting his head and nodding understandingly.

“Cool, I know.” He offers and Minghao takes it as a cue to press his hand onto the rubble trapping them in and the debris immediately flies back, slamming into the opposite wall. Junhui is the first one to push himself out, stretching his aching limbs, before screeching at the fact there's a hole in the ceiling and the wall facing outside is partially blown open. The other shares his sentiment, but in a much less dramatic way, their mouth dropping and eyes widening. Chan doesn't spend a lot of time gawking at the damage and quickly says,

“Let's get out of here.” Which they quickly agreed to, and Chan led them out, blasting obstacles and leading them to his cabin, away from danger. Well he was, until he saw a body under a very large part of the ceiling

•

Seokmin wakes up to electricity in the air and some muttered curses. It doesn't take him much time to realize it is Jihoon that spilling colorful words from his mouth like a sailor, but it does take him a while to realize it's dark and his head hurts. He moves a bit, and Jihoon immediately looks in his direction, sensing a movement from the buzzing in the air. Jihoon rushes over and touches his face, pushing it around to check all angles.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?” He quickly pats around his body. Seokmin laughs at his anxiousness and pulls his hands into his lap, reaching up to the sore on his head.

“I think I have a bump here, hyung.” He palms the growing bruise and a warmth radiates from his hand. Jihoon scoffs.

“Of course there is, you took the entire ceiling falling down before I could make a barrier to protect us.” Seokmin laughs sheepishly, noticing the perfectly shaped dome protecting them from the heavy rubble. Jihoon doesn't let them rest any longer.

“Come on, we need to go find Sol.” He points out his finger and his thumb to make a gun shape and shoots at the side dome, a lightning bolt shooting from his finger and the rubble, blasting it clear before standing up and brushing himself off. Jihoon holds out a hand for Seokmin, which he takes automatically, a small shock sending through their hands before they connect, and Jihoon tugs them out the flung open door, most likely open because the other riders rushed outside out of fear. Seokmin eventually took the lead, his heart pulling them to Hansol’s location because they had a bond between them that only Jihoon understood. They ran down the halls, ignoring how everything was in shambles and how the floor started to break from their fast steps. Jihoon cursed himself for letting Hansol sleep more because he didn't have class till later, causing him to come to school with only Seokmin. He heard voices and steps, alerting him to try to calm down his electric field around him, but with the anxiety building at the pit of his stomach knowing that Hansol is somewhere in the ruins they once called their school, it only grows. Seokmin stops abruptly and Jihoon slams into his back. 

“Seokmin, what the fuck why did you-” his words are cut short when he noticed them. Three people standing before him, two inhuman like him and Seokmin. He only took note of their presence when he saw Hansol under a huge chunk of the building, unconscious but he can't be dead which reassured Jihoon a bit. Jihoon immediately broke away from Seokmin who was still stunned, and slid to help Hansol. He couldn't care less that he was about to show his powers to complete strangers. They weren't normal and neither was he, so when his eyes flashed white and thunder started cracking loudly around him, he couldn't care less. He took hold of the chuck of concrete and threw off Hansol, throwing it outside as the wall was blown out. He vaporized the concrete into dust, before calming himself down and bringing Hansol up to lap, laying his head on his thighs. He rubbed his hands to build electricity and placed his palms on Hansol’s chest, making himself a ‘human’ defibrillator. Hansol woke up with a jolt, sitting up immediately and looked around. When he made eye contact with Jihoon and immediately looked worried and grabbed his shoulders.

“Hyung! Are you okay?” Jihoon snorted.

“I should be asking you that, idiot.” Jihoon brushed off the dust on Hansol’s questionable choice of clothing. Hansol laughed sheepishly.

“I am pretty sore.” Sore actually meant he had a bruise the size of a dinner plate on his back and on his arms. Luckily, no bones broke, but Hansol already knew he wasn't going to be able to move without some help. Jihoon read him like a book(like always) and sighed, crouching down in front of Hansol for Hansol to climb on his back, which he did with some difficulty. Seokmin was still frozen and still was the short kid from the other side’s group(not that Jihoon could say much), and he felt Hansol stiffen on his back when he caught sight of the kid too. Jihoon groaned.

“Ok you two, why the fuck are you staring at the kid so hard?” He tapped his foot impatiently, and when Seokmin didn't respond, he literally delivered a kick to his ass. That woke him from his stupor and Seokmin whirled around to Jihoon. He looked frantic, and Jihoon’s annoyance started melting into worry. 

“What is it?” He asked softly, and Seokmin leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“He's a moonchild!” His voice was hushed and slightly muffled, but it still made Jihoon widen his eyes and peer over to the kid, new found respect for him. 

“Who knew we had one of those on campus.” Jihoon hummed and Seokmin smacked his shoulder. Moonchildren and sunchildren go hand to hand, much like their titles suggest. Moonchildren in the past worshipped the sun and also sunchildren by default, because the sun was what made them shine and glow. Jihoon didn't notice because it was morning and moonchildren's aura were significantly dimmed because they weren't in their element, the opposite with sunchildren. However, Jihoon couldn't help but notice how the moonchild started to glow a white light, and how Seokmin and Hansol glowed a faint orange. Jihoon was beyond them, there a little after creation of the universe itself. With multiple solar systems and planets with all types of characteristics, storms have been around for ages and so has Jihoon. Jihoon is /old/ something he prides himself with because of the wisdom that is brought along with it, but also loathes because Hansol and Seokmin never stop teasing him for his beyond ancient age. 

Hansol groans when Jihoon shifts between his legs and Jihoon is suddenly hyper-aware of his condition. Jihoon nudges Seokmin with his foot.

“I'm happy for your little reunion but we need to get Sol to a hospital quickly.” He urges and the moonchild speaks up.

“I-I can help him.” They say nervously an Jihoon is skeptical, eyes flashing white defensively as he steps back, reading to bolt out of there(literally) but Seokmin places a hand on his arm and gives him a look, like he trusts the kid despite knowing him for less than 15 minutes. Jihoon guessed they were ‘instincts’ and all that jazz but he was reluctant to place down his poor Hansol in front of the moonchild. The moonchild kneels in front of him and places his hands on his chest, a glow slowly surrounding Hansol and the sunchild starts grunting and sighing in relief. 

“So you come here often?” Jihoon looks up from where he's sitting beside Hansol to see one of the other guys, the tall one with the cat eyes. It takes a second for Jihoon to realize that it's Wen Junhui from his poetry class. Jihoon doesn't bother suppressing an eye roll.

“Yes, I go to school often.” He deadpans and Junhui laughs. The lanky guy next to him groans and facepalms.

“I'm sorry for him, he's an idiot.” He apologized, and Jihoon didn't need to be told that Junhui was less than smart in terms of...flirting??? Was that flirting???

“Minghao, don't be mean.” He pouts and the other, Minghao, rolls his eyes but with so much fondness, Jihoon understands that they're closer than just friends. He feels Seokmin sidle up him and he feels him hold his hand. He's worried, even with the trust he gives the moonchild. Jihoon gives him a squeeze back, and a small smile gets pressed into his lips. 

The scratches on Hansol’s face start letting up, and he doesn't look pained to open to his eyes. Once the glow is gone and the moonchild pulls away, Seokmin tugs Hansol into a hug. Yes, he can't die, but he can feel as much pain a human can, so Seokmin holds him tightly in his arms and Hansol holds him just as tightly. Jihoon watches, isn't one to go for physical affection, but Seokmin pulls him in and he's somehow in the middle of their group hug. It's a little too warm, but he lets himself smile and accept the warmth that was surrounding him. After a minute of hugging though, Jihoon had had enough and broke away.

“We need to get out of here, we don't know if there's going to be another explosion.” He hisses and the moonchild stammers.

“Y-you can come with us...to my cabin.”

And once again, Jihoon being the skeptic he is, raises an eyebrow and his face falls.

“I'm sorry, but who are you?” The kid flushes and starts playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Chan. Lee Chan.” He introduces himself and Jihoon is having an internal war with himself. He's the kid that lives in the middle of nowhere, very shady because no one knows anything about him other than the fact he has a dog, a bat(???), and works at Starbucks. He did just save Hansol a trip to the hospital, and Seokmin seems to trust him, so Jihoon says fuck it.

Jihoon raised his hand and a pair of car keys appeared in his palm. Everyone but Hansol and Seokmin look confused, the two bouncing in excitement. Jihoon presses a button and there's a silence before Junhui mutters a “holy fuck” and they notice a cloud coming from the sky and in front of Jihoon. He walks on it, feet sinking into the fluff and sits down. He looked at the three and couldn't help but smirk at their dumbfounded expressions.

“Hop on losers.”

•

They all fall into Joshua’s apartment, Wonwoo looking alarmed at the new additions to his house. They hobble in, a little dirty from dust and Wonwoo closes the door behind them.

“So who are these people and why are you guys all dusty?” Wonwoo asked as they plopped themselves on the couches, tired and drained. Seungkwan waves a hand at Jeonghan and Soonyoung.

“That's Jeonghan and that's Soonyoung. They were at the cafe and we’re dusty because the cafe fucking blew up along with the school.” He explained and Soonyoung flinched at the mention of the explosion, huddling closer to Jeonghan’s side. Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung and his eyes widen.

“What the fuck.” He mutters and Seungkwan agrees.

“What the fuck indeed, the school got exploded.” He sighed and Wonwoo shook his head.

“Yeah that but,” he walks over to Soonyoung, and pokes his forehead, “why’s he here?” And Soonyoung and Jeonghan tense up while Seungkwan looks confused.

“What do you mean hyung, they were at the cafe and they're our friends.” He points to himself and Joshua, who looks equally confused. Wonwoo glances at Soonyoung, who adverts his eyes and he sighs.

“You don't have any idea what he is?” He asks, and Seungkwan tilts his head.

“What do you mean ‘what’?” And Wonwoo stares down at Soonyoung, who's cowering.

“Well, tell them.” He demands, unimpressed, and Soonyoung grumbles.

“I didn't expect Shua-hyung to be friends with a witch.”

“And I didn't expect him to be friends with someone like you either so go on.” He counters. Soonyoung stands up in front of them, moving robotically and takes a deep breath.

“So you're not going to believe me at first, but I’m a tiger.” And Seungkwan rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah you tell us at least 50 times a day.” He drawls. Soonyoung teeters on his feet and looks nervous.

“Yeah I know, but I’m not joking. I'm actually a white tiger, look-” and he glows into a blinding silhouette and it morphs to form a tiger, the light dissipating and revealing Soonyoung. Except it isn't Soonyoung but a white beast sitting on the floor, innocently.

Seungkwan screams and Joshua looks like his soul left his body.

Soonyoung quickly changes back and they help them through the shock of their reality twisting in front of them, Jeonghan sympathizing as he pats their back. They get over far quicker than Jeonghan initially did, and Seungkwan just waves off their confusion.

“Since we're having a coming out ceremony, I can see ghosts. Yayyy.” He explained sarcastically, and Soonyoung looks horrified at the implication of ghosts being real. Seungkwan calms him down by saying,

“As long as you don't fuck with them, they leave you alone.” 

They quiet down, letting their new found discoveries settle in. Wonwoo rolls his eyes at their shell shock, and goes back to his desk to tinker around. Soonyoung doesn't sit still, and looks increasingly more uncomfortable the more he sits. Jeonghan whispers to him and he says something back, causing Jeonghan’s eyes to blow and his face goes pale. Joshua sees their serious expressions.

“Got something to share with the class?” He jokes, but the two look incredibly somber. Soonyoung shuffles.

“You know how my parents are dead right?” And the other two nod, frowning, Soonyoung told them months ago, something he thought he should share since they were getting closer and felt the need to say since it was a heavy topic that might have been touched upon in future.

“Well, they were actually killed, and they were tigers too so…” He fumbled his Jeonghan's fingers.

“They could regenerate really quickly so it’s very hard to kill them, but some people managed to and,” what came out Soonyoung's mouth made Seungkwan's head fall into static.

•

Chan guides them to his cabin and Seokmin, being the sunshine he is, gets along well with Minghao and Junhui. Junhui makes a show by triumphantly standing up and puffing his chest when he finds out Seokmin registered himself to be born in 1997 and how Hansol was born in 1998.

“You guys have to call me hyung now.” And Seokmin plays along by calling him ‘Jun-hyung’ and ‘Junhui-hyung.’ Hansol nods along, easily letting Junhui have a little celebration about being called hyung, Minghao shaking head and rolling his eyes. Speaking of Minghao, Jihoon was able to catch him staring blankly at the sky, pondering about something with a furrow in his brows. Jihoon has only known him for less than an hour, so he has no obligation to talk to him about it.

When they made it Chan’s house, Jihoon couldn't help but notice that one of the windows was blown out and that they had a tattered couch sitting outside. Chan noticed his staring and sighed, complaining about getting a new roommate. They land and Jihoon clicks his car(cloud?) keys and the cloud flies back up and into the sky. 

He totally doesn't pull Hansol to the side and whispers to him about what he noticed about Minghao, totally not purposely ignoring how Hansol smirks at him. He totally doesn't lightly punch Hansol when he says something about ‘my sweet Jihoonie-hyung’ before relaying the information to Junhui, who looks over to Minghao still spacing out with pursed lips.

Chan pulls out his house keys and Jihoon hears someone’s loud footsteps and bickering from the other side, before the door flies open and a vampire comes flying out.

A vampire.

“Channie, Mingyu's being mean to me again.” The vampire whines, squeezing himself to make himself look smaller behind the moonchild despite being taller and bulkier than Chan’s small form. Jihoon hears hurried footsteps, and a tall man rounds the corner.

“Am not! He's lying!” A werewolf. A fucking werewolf. Jihoon groans. Chan looks 10 times more tired than Jihoon, face teetering between exhaustion and annoyance.

“You are! You put the bowls on the top shelf on purpose! I watched you smirk at me when you did!” The vampire shoots back, droopy eyes looking far too soft for their species. The other one looks way too proud of themselves and Jihoon clears his throat loudly. The three finally notice their existence and the vampire and werewolf tense up immediately at the new creatures at their doorstep. Chan sighs and pushes the two inside and gestures to everyone to come in. They file in wordlessly.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Chan introduces, pulling the werewolf and the vampire from hiding behind him, which looks utterly ridiculous since they're giants compared to him.

“This is Mingyu and this is Seungcheol. They're my roommates.” And they wave, albeit awkwardly and shy. Junhui brightens up, and Jihoon notices he's holding Minghao's hand now.

“You guys are the ones on all the magazines!” He exclaims, and Minghao nods when he starts to recognize them. Something about them did seem familiar but Jihoon was never the type to care about fashion so he wouldn't have figured out who they were unless he was told. Mingyu seems to puff out his chest and bask in the attention, even though it was mostly Junhui giving it. Seungcheol just nods sheepishly and smiles. Jihoon totally doesn't find them cute at all.

“Yep that’s us!” And he immediately starts loosening up and says he should get cookies. Seungcheol follows closely behind him and Mingyu doesn't seem to mind even though they were squabbling minutes before. Chan led them to what seemed to be the living room, but there was an empty TV stand and a coffee table that was surrounded by seat cushions.

“We had a couch but SOME PEOPLE ruined it.” At the mention of ‘some people,’ Mingyu and Seungcheol tensed up and started busying themselves with placing hot cookies on a plate. They come back shortly and sit themselves beside Chan, making him sit in the middle.

“So what now?” Hansol asks and Junhui nudges Minghao, still holding his hand. Minghao looks at him and they talk with their eyes, having a battle in between them without words being said. Junhui seems to have won because Minghao sighs and sits straighter.

“So I'm going to need to explain some things before I get to the point so bare with me.” He starts and everyone listens, growing quiet other than the sound of Mingyu and Seokmin munching on the cookies.

“So first off, I'm a dragon.” Everyone gasps, but Jihoon, who nods. 

“Me and Junhui are childhood friends, but when he found me, I was attacked. And it hurt so much I couldn't move and I couldn't keep my human form. This type of stuff doesn't happen to me often because I usually can deflect attacks with a barrier I keep around myself for protection. But they somehow broke through my barrier and caught me off guard. I was chased into Junhui’s garden and that's where he found me.” He quickly explained, giving them a crash course on his backstory. And he started shaking, fists clenched and his hand that held Junhui’s tightened, looking painful, but Junhui didn't even flinch and rubbed his thumb into Minghao’s hand comfortingly.

_Soonyoung shuddered as he willed himself to speak. Every sat anticipating what he would say next, and Jeonghan wrapped an arm around his shoulder to help him calm down enough to speak. Wonwoo wasn't looking at them but he stopped working in whatever he was messing with in his desk and leaned back in his seat to listen._

**“That explosion felt just like the thing that attacked me/my parents.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS HALF PAST ONE AM WHEN I WROTE ABOUT THE YAWNS AND WHEN I SAID THEY WERE CONTAGIOUS I YAWNED TOO
> 
> If you couldn't tell, they said that at the same time and it may be confusing so im explaining it hear
> 
> hehe the plot thickens


	7. [Weirdos Anonymous(but it's not anonymous)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your favorite gays unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY they finally all meet!! 
> 
> important note in the end btw so don't ignore it pls!

Hansol has been ansty ever since they got to Chan’s cabin. Well duh, you don't really witness explosions everyday but Seokmin, resident scaredy cat, has calmed down since and is helping Mingyu make dinner because Seungcheol insisted they stayed.

“Let's have a sleepover!” He had said with the biggest smile, which no sane creature(even Jihoon) could deny especially since he was a scared bunny moments ago.

Minghao has also calmed down, after the shaking realization that the cause of his near death experience has come to follow him years later, so to see Hansol sitting on his cushion looking around anxiously is off-putting.

Yes, he did practically get crushed under the weight on a 100 smth pound chunk of concrete, but he's healed now and said he doesn't feel any pain thanks to Chan.

But this is Hansol. Man stares death in the face and asks how their day went. Jihoon glances over to Hansol on multiple occasions, but he just keeps fidgeting and doesn't notice Jihoon’s looks. 

He's mumbling when Junhui sits next to him, casually lounging with a lemon popsicle. Hansol looks startled, already big eyes comically blown up but Junhui smiles at him.

“Ice pop?” He gestures vaguely to the freezer, and points to the lemon one he has in his hand. Hansol stops and thinks before nodding.

“I can use an ice pop.” Junhui smiles wider.

“Flavor?”

“Grape.”

“CHAN! GET HANSOL HAVE A GRAPE ICE POP PLEASE!” He yells and Hansol hears a groan resound from somewhere in the house, and Chan’s head peeks around the corner.

“First of all, this is my house, and secondly, get it yourself.” And Junhui doesn't complain, happily skipping to the freezer and sifting through the bulk box of assorted flavored popsicles(there's three people in this house, why do they have a box of 200 popsicles)(Junhui told him he asked Chan the same thing and Chan just said “because Mingyu knows no pain” whatever that meant) before pulling out a purple colored one and snips off the top, ready for Hansol.

Hansol takes the frozen treat in his hand and eats it before his overly-hot body heat melts it back to juice. Junhui lets him eat for a bit before talking again.

“So what's on your mind?” He prompts, casual like everything he does. 

“You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, we just met and stuff so I get if you're uncomfortable.” He quickly adds afterwards and Hansol shakes his head, looking down at the already finished ice pop, nothing but drops of grape juice sticking to the sides of the plastic.

“It's just, with the entire school blowing up, I just hope my friend is ok.” He sighs, and Junhui nods.

“Yeah, I hope my friends are ok too. And you said friend? I thought you would have more than one.” And Hansol blushes. Junhui thinks how the way his cheeks tint a subtle pink is a little too cute, something moving in his heart.

“I don't have many friends, a lot of people just hang around me and they usually don't match my…”

“Vibes?”

“Yeah vibes.” And Junhui nods.

“So how is this friend of yours different?” Junhui is acting a lot more mature than he actually is and Minghao is getting a kick from it from where he's seated with Jihoon, as they're watching them from the kitchen counter. Junhui glares at the dragon before reverting his attention back to Hansol.

“Well he’s just- uhm I don't know- he's just- erm-” Hansol stumbles on his words and Junhui notices his cheeks getting rosier.

_Interesting._

“He actually hated me because I got him bullied, even though it was my fault, I pushed him in the halls by accident, but we eventually became friends because we had the same classes together. I apologized and stopped the bullying.” It's rare to see Hansol ramble out loud, the type to think more than speak, and Jihoon is impressed.

“He's like that.” Minghao whispers to him, noticing the slight change in expression. Jihoon doesn't say anything, but he doesn't do anything to prompt Minghao to not talk about Junhui so he continues.

“He somehow makes it easy to want to talk to him, like his presence makes you more relaxed even though he never stops playing around and acts like he's 5 years old.” Minghao explains and Jihoon nods, slightly pouting as he's concentrating on scratching words on a napkin using a shitty ball-point pen. Minghao’s heart did a thing(and so did everyone in the kitchen’s). 

“But he never treated me differently like everyone else, like I was normal. He still does admit I’m hot though, albeit a little shamelessly.” Hansol spews and Junhui hums in agreement.

“He's not wrong though.” He finished the rest of his ice pop, licking the syrup from his lips.

“Hyung-!”

“Oh you called me ‘hyung,’ you're so cute.” Junhui pitches Hansol’s cheek before talking again.

“Why don't you call him or something, try it out and see if you get a signal.” Junhui collects their trash and throws it away in a nearby bin. Hansol sighs before pulling out his phone, or what used to be his phone. The screen is cracked to oblivion, shards of glass poking out, and when Junhui poked it, it lit up for a second before making a sad buzzing noise and shutting off.

“Can't you get Jihoon to bring it back to life? Zap it with electricity?” And Jihoon scoffs at him from the island.

“What am I, a magician?”

“Yeah and if he tries, he’ll just blow it up.” It would've been an insult but Hansol really looks like he's trying to defend the thunder god. Jihoon makes a disgruntled sound but doesn't disagree. Junhui just nods and pulls out his own phone.

“Just call him on my phone, you remember his number right?” And Hansol nods eagerly and Junhui hands over his device. Hansol taps in some numbers into the number keypad and the phone rings two times before picking up, Hansol shifting in his seat nervously in case he doesn't pick up.

He does.

“Hello?”

Hansol lights up, relieved.

“Seungkwan!”

Seungkwan sputters on the other line.

“Sol? Are you okay? Why are you calling from an unknown number?” A smile makes its way in Hansol’s lips.

“I'm fine, and my phone broke from the explosion so I’m borrowing a friend's.”

Junhui suppressed the urge to mention to this stranger that Hansol actually got bonked by the ceiling, but doesn't when Hansol calls him his ‘friend,’ glad that he considers him that.

“You have friends other than me?” They joke but it's all in good fun because he can hear the lighthearted tone playing in Seungkwan’s voice.

“I made them today actually.”

“Only you could make friends in a near-death experience.” Hansol laughs at Seungkwan's remark and Jihoon couldn't help but roll his eyes and agree. 

_Sunchildren._

“Anyway, are you okay?” And Seungkwan's voice hitched before talking about.

“As good as I could be.” He sighs, and before Hansol could ask why, he hears someone yell.

“Wonwoo! Can I touch this?”

“No.”

Junhui takes back his phone.

“Soonyoung?” And there's some scuffling, curses thrown around, before there's a groan and a triumphant ‘ha!’

“Junhui!”

Junhui gestures for Minghao to come over, and he does so at the tiger’s voice, Jihoon arguing with Seokmin about how much rice they should cook.

“Hyung.” He speaks into the phone, and there's a happy noise.

“Hao! Are you guys okay?”

“That is the question everyone wants to know.” Junhui quips and he could practically feel Soonyoung’s eye roll.

“Sorry for worrying about your well-being.” He pouts and Minghao giggles, wiping his pout right off and replacing it with a fond smile.

“You guys sound fine.” 

“We’re more than fine! We’re having stew for dinner! And I just had three popsicles!” Junhui said proudly and Soonyoung gasped.

“Three?”

“Three.” He hears someone yell “GET OFF THE PHONE YOU STUPID TIGER AND HAND IT OVER” followed by Soonyoung squawking and Seungkwan screaming. It dies down with someone else saying “I'm taking this one with me.” And Seungkwan has the phone again.

“I got it!” Seungkwan yells, Soonyoung's distant cries continue to be heard in the background. Junhui hands the phone back to Hansol.

“Hey Sol? I got to go soon, but let's meet up somewhere sometime. Maybe tomorrow? To talk about...you know.” Seungkwan suggests and Hansol is a little too quick to agree, ignoring how Minghao and Junhui are snickering.

“Yeah! That sounds fine, uh how bout 2?” And Seungkwan hummed, and they say their goodbyes. Junhui is looking a little too smug when he gets back his phone, a lot like that cat in the knife cat meme.

“HANSOL HAS A DATE!” He belts and Hansol’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

“Hyung!” He tackles Junhui onto the carpet and Junhui is half dying, half breathing as Hansol tickles him, cheeks flushed. Minghao feels like he's seen(well heard) something like this happening minutes ago, and breaks them up, pulling Junhui behind him and all but coos at Junhui’s red face. 

Even so, the statement brings some prying eyes.

“A DATE?!” Seokmin shrieks, dropping a tasting dish out of shock, Mingyu catching it before it falls. Jihoon is also alarmed, Seokmin dragging him to dive into Hansol, who catches them in his arms as Seokmin looks at him with sparkly eyes and Hansol’s heart is weak, face already an impossible shade of red.

“So who's the lucky dude?” Jihoon pretends to be indifferent, but he's getting comfortable on Hansol’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder as he picks at his nails. Seokmin snakes behind him and leans his entire body weight on Hansol, dropping his head on his other shoulder. 

And this is what you call gay panic.

“H-his name is Seungkwan, and he's in my biology class.” And Jihoon hums, amused.

“The dude you almost came home crying about because you basically made him a victim of bullying.” And Hansol pokes Jihoon's stomach(it's rock-hard, something Hansol gets reminded of).

“Yes.” He huffs and Seokmin laughs. 

“Our Hansollie’s in love~” he sings, before dramatically sighing.

“He grew up so fast.” He cries and Jihoon plays along, something he only does when he's in a particularly good mood.

“I remember when he was just a baby.” He adds, less dramatic and more teasing. Hansol slumps over, and everyone laughs.

“Dinner is ready!” Mingyu yells and everyone trips on their feet at the prospects of food. Jihoon crushes 4 bowls of rice, Seungcheol watching in awe, his area empty since he can't eat food. Seokmin still teases him, all while giggling so Hansol can't get upset. Minghao pushes a second helping to Chan, who claims he's full but Minghao relents until Chan is at his third helping of soup. Junhui talks animatedly to Mingyu, who's energy matches his, trading stories and gossip about people the other person doesn't know. 

Everything is so loud, and Seokmin is happy, laughing at whatever Chan says because he's hilarious. He’s so used to quiet dinners where he's the only one talking because Jihoon and Hansol are quiet people, but with a bigger group and more talking and laughing, his heart is warmer.

He doesn't notice how his smile is bigger than normal, but Hansol and Jihoon do and they smile as well, his happiness contagious in the best ways possible. He thinks to himself, filled with joy and sprinkles of love, that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.

•

Seokmin wakes up to warmth, and shitload of it. He's normally warm, his naturally hot body temperature usually confusing people into thinking he has a fever all of the time, but he's burning. Like he's reached his full form into being a sunchild and became the fucking sun.

But he hears a groan and something on his stomach moves. He turns his head, and his head hurts like a bitch even from the slightest movement. If sunchildren are immortal, why do they still feel pain? Bullshit, he thinks. Bullshit. 

He sees Junhui, lips parted with low snores slipping past them and eyes closed but they weren't really closed. Seokmin immediately looks down, wincing at his headache, making sure he still has his clothes on. He does(unfortunately) but he catches Chan’s arm around his waist. He can guess what happened last night.

He got shit-faced drunk, something about Seungcheol leaving for work meaning they can drink their livers away without getting his disappointed cow eyes.

“No one has ever looked at me like that. I actually started tearing up.” Mingyu shivered as he pulled out bottles upon bottles of alcohol from the cupboards.

Yeah, and with the entire household being a couple college students, everyone agreed, hoarding red solo cups like treasure. Seokmin doesn't remember who many drinks he had but he does remember everything turning foggy and feeling himself getting carried away before knocking out.

He hears jingling and muttering, head ringing and body feeling heavy. He likes the warmth he’s encapsulated in, trying to sink further in the soft mattress and enjoying the feeling of getting wrapped up in someone’s arms. There's an exasperated groan and Seungcheol comes walking in with his cherry-colored lips in a pout. He’s taking off his sunglasses and beret, blue-hair mushed under the hat and Seokmin is utterly endeared.

Seungcheol catches his gaze and he pouts further when he takes notice of the amount of bodies(4) piled on the bed, and goes over to squeeze himself in between Hansol and Chan’s backs, stepping over Minghao and Mingyu who are cuddled on the floor, Mingyu in his wolf form so he creates a fluffy surface for Minghao to comfortably sprawl on. He drapes his arms over Chan, pulling him to his chest.

“You guys drank, didn't you?” He huffed, whispering because he's surrounded by sleeping people and assumes Seokmin’s head is two seconds from exploding. Seokmin doesn't think twice to nod, immediately regretting it when he head throbbed. Seungcheol sighed and Seokmin found out what Mingyu meant by disappointed cow eyes. Jihoon doesn't even look at him like that and Seokmin had set the kitchen on fire once when he was first learning how to cook. 

“I’m sorry.” He says, feeling the urge to apologize. He feels horrible, not because of the alcohol(ok maybe a little) but because Seungcheol is looking at him like he kicked his dog(which would be Mingyu in this case), his gut twisting. Seungcheol shakes his head and gets out of bed despite just settling in and leaves the room for a bit. Seokmin feels his heart skip a beat when he comes back with a glass of water, a bottle of painkillers, and a box of biscuits. 

“Here, drink this. Channie can heal you if you still feel bad after he wakes up.” He speaks softly and hands him a couple biscuits after he maneuvered under Chan and Junhui’s arms to sit up.

“What time is it?” The room only has a regular analog clock and Seokmin doesn't bother looking at it because reading it is too hard right now. Seungcheol doesn't question it, looks at the clock himself.

“Almost 1.” He replies and Seokmin nods, nibbling on his biscuit. He feels like he’s forgetting something, looking outside the window to see the sun already high in the sky and white clouds setting in. It's nice out, he should go out sometime. 

Go out.

Seokmin looks down to see Hansol, holding Jihoon like a teddy bear and sleeping soundly. He gasps.

“Hansol! You have a date!” He pats Hansol’s ass a couple times to wake him up. Hansol blinks his eyes open a couple times and winces when he sees the sunlight seeping in. Seokmin felt that a little too much. He drags himself out of bed and pulls Hansol out, grabbing the pills and biscuits. The other three groan in their sleep before converging and cuddling each other. Seokmin thinks they look like cats, not forgetting to snap a couple pictures on his phone. 

They stagger out, startling Seungcheol who is having a glass of blood in the kitchen. They blink at each other a couple times, before Seungcheol starts getting pink.

“It's Chan’s, don't worry.” And they don't because Seungcheol looks like he'd rather starve than kill anyone for blood. Seokmin hands Hansol his phone, a painkiller, and some biscuits. Seungcheol gives Hansol a fresh glass of water.

“Here, take these and call Seungkwan, ask to meet up at a hangover soup place, like the one next to Hoonie-hyung’s favorite kimbap place.” And he grabs Seungcheol back into the room, the vampire downing the rest of the glass before placing the wine glass in the sink for later.

“We need to pick an outfit for Hansol, get him to shower, and on time for his date. We have,” Seokmin looks at the clock, eyes bulging when he notices it’s 1:13, “less than 50 minutes, and the soup place is around 20 minutes from here!” 

Seungcheol gets the memo, and opens a door to a huge closet, Seokmin letting his eyes wander for a bit before Seungcheol leads him to a section of the clothing racks.

“Me and Mingyu have a lot of clothes so this closet was mostly installed for us.” Seungcheol sifts through clothing hangers, pulling things out that look nice and fit Hansol. They're around the same height, luckily. Chan is too small and Mingyu is too big. 

“You guys have money right? Why not buy a bigger house?” It's three people living in a smallish cabin in the middle of the woods, made up of a kitchen, a living room, two bathrooms, and one bedroom. The house was made for one person, let alone 3, one of them being a tall werewolf who can touch the ceiling if he stretched his arm all the way. Seungcheol smiled fondly.

“Channie is too fond of this house, he’s too stubborn to let it go.” And he only speaks fondly of Chan, eyes scrunched in adoration and lips forming a small smile. Seokmin doesn't bother asking, finding the answer somewhere in Seungcheol's words and face.

“Then you should really get your window fixed.” Seokmin jokes, grabbing the clothes and folding them over his arms, and Seungcheol groans thinking about it.

“It's been months and none of us has gotten around to actually calling someone to fix that god forsaken window.” Seokmin laughs and they walk out to Hansol blankly staring outside the window. He doesn't look like he's thinking, just dazed. It's cute but Seokmin can't have a half-awake Hansol when he has a date in 30 minutes.

“Ok lover boy, take these clothes and take a quick shower.” Seokmin shoved the clothes and Seungcheol pointed to the bathroom down the hall. Hansol snaps out of it and takes the things hurriedly before sprinting down to go take a shower. Seokmin is considering waking up Jihoon to take the cloud, but Seungcheol is lounging around at the island with his car keys in his hands.

“I have a feeling we’re gonna have to take the car.” He went to a coat rack that hung hats and ran his hand through his hair to push it under a beanie. Hansol comes out of the shower with his hair messy from towel drying but dressed in a soft turtleneck and jeans that are rolled up.

“That’s very bisexual of you.” Seokmin commented, handing him a beanie and himself a cap. Hansol rolls his eyes, but doesn't comment on it, tucking his golden hair in the beanie. Seokmin looks at his phone, it's 1:46pm, and he almost blows a fuse.

“Come on let's go!” He urges everyone outside the house and closes the door softly to not alert anyone. Seungcheol leads them to an empty parking lot a couple minutes walk from the house, empty apart from the one single car Seungcheol beeped. Convenient.

They pile in, Seungcheol driving of course and Seokmin shotgun, Hansol by himself in the back. Seungcheol hands them all sunglasses, adjusting his own.

“I don't want the media to get any ideas, you know?” And Seokmin has to remember that Seungcheol is a very big media presence despite making his first debut as a model months ago. 

They drive out of the parking lot and into the main road where Hansol gives the address to the hangover soup place, and they make it there 5 minutes before 2. Seungcheol is about to head back to the cabin, but Seokmin directs him to the parking lot of a nearby mall. He pulls out his phone and calls Jihoon.

“What are we doing?” Seungcheol asks, wary at what Seokmin could possibly be planning, but gets waved off when the call picks up.

“Hansol's date. Hangover place. Mall parking lot.” A series of groans were heard before a low ‘got it.’ And Seokmin hangs up and looks excited.

“What's happening?” Seungcheol asks again and Seokmin smirks almost deviously.

“This is Hansol’s first date in forever. We’ve known each other for thousands of years yet this is his first date. And it's with a human! We've got to spy on him.” Seokmin explains, and Seungcheol nods apprehensively.

“Shouldn't we give them, I don't know, privacy?” Seungcheol suggests, voice wavering between nervousness and sarcasm. Seokmin scoffs.

“Hansol? Privacy? He doesn't knock when going into the bathroom, we change in the same room, and do you know how many times he spilled MY embarrassing moments to Seungkwan?” There were some...other things Seokmin left out for the sake of Seungcheol's ears, but it got the point across. Seungcheol didn't have time to respond when there's a series of knocks on the car window. Seungcheol rolls down the tinted windows to reveal Jihoon, slightly grumpy with his black hair sticking around and eyebrows that were definitely scrunched covered by his fringe and a big pair of sunglasses. He probably woke up minutes ago and zoomed over here after freshening up so that could be the cause of his grumpiness.

That and the screaming and yelling behind him.

“Yah! Don't pull on my ears!”

“Mingyu, your tail is showing.”

“Really? Oh shit-”

“Hao just deal with the glasses for now, it's not going to kill you.”

“This is a fashion crime, Junhui, it might as well.”

Yeah it might be more of the latter.

Seokmin laughs and reaches his hand out for Jihoon’s cheeks and pulls him in to give him a small kiss on his forehead, which lessened his scowl a smidge.

“What's with your entourage?” Seokmin gestured behind him, laughing at Minghao tackling Mingyu for touching his hair. Chan looks exasperated as Junhui is yelling ‘FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!’ Jihoon sighs, running his hand through his hair and messing it up even more. Seokmin makes an effort to smooth his unruly hair.

“They wrestled the information out of me when they caught me trying to leave the house. Literally, Mingyu tackled me and wouldn't let go until I told him where I was going.”

“You didn't push him off?” Seokmin gives him a knowing smirk which Jihoon wipes off by swiping his hand over his lips.

“I wasn't going to blast him to space, and I couldn't lie to him because your moonchild was watching and he’s a human lie detector.” Jihoon sneers but Seokmin laughs and can you imagine not smiling after hearing that? Jihoon can’t.

“So I had to take them with me. Minghao was pulling a fit because Mingyu tried to give him a beanie and some sunglasses, but Chan managed to convince him to wear the sunglasses at least.” Jihoon retold his eventful morning and Seokmin listened intently. Seungcheol giggled at Jihoon’s dry humor, and after 10 minutes of Jihoon rambling, Seokmin realized why they were there.

“Ok, come one let's go, we might miss it.” Seokmin fumbles out of the door and Seungcheol follows, locking up the car. Jihoon rounds up the screaming kids, murmuring a slew of curses and something that sounded a lot like ‘children’ which makes Mingyu whine. They all hoard to the place, Jihoon hissing at Seokmin and Chan to hide their aura before they went inside, Seungcheol, Junhui, and Mingyu trying to all push through the door all at once which makes Chan groans and helps push them through the door.

Hansol is luckily facing away from the door so he doesn't see 7 people filing in. The two were in their own little world to notice them anyway which was pretty good(in any other circumstances Chan would flare up like a male peacock and make his presence known to the world). Junhui pulls on Jihoon's arm and points to a table that has 4 people in it, all of them looking at the two’s direction with varying levels of interest. 

“It’s Soonyoung!” Jihoon doesn't connect the dots.

“Who?” And Junhui’s face falls to an unimpressed expression.

“He's in our poetry class too, Jihoon.” Junhui drags out and Jihoon looks over to ‘Soonyoung’ and racks his brain for faces. It clicks.

“Ah, hamster guy.” He labels him in his head, and Junhui snorts.

“Yes him. He was on the call with Seungkwan! We should go to them!” Jihoon doesn't get a chance to disagree when Junhui tugs and drags him to the table, everyone following behind them. The table is cramped already, Soonyoung pressed against the dividing wall in the booth and another male who's craning his head to look over Soonyoung’s head. The other two are engaged in a conversation Jihoon doesn't bother listening to because he's being crammed against the one with glasses and Seokmin calls first dibs to sit in his lap. There are startled noises and Jihoon nods apologetically to the guy next to him as Mingyu scootches his big body into the same side.

Soonyoung looks over when he feels his ribs getting crushed, and catches sight of Junhui and Minghao trying to pull Chan into the booth as well, Seungcheol awkwardly standing because there's promptly no space for 11 people in a table meant for 4 people. Go figure.

“Junnie?”

“Soonie!” They share their squeals, ignoring how their airways are getting crushed.

“What are you guys doing here?” He asks and Seokmin snickers, looking over Soonyoung’s head to spy on the lovebirds.

“Same reason why you guys are here.” And bunny boy’s eyes widen and he jabs his thumb over his shoulder, forgetting how close everyone was and accidentally stabs his thumb into Soonyoung’s neck.

“You guys know Seungkwan?” Mingyu shakes his head.

“We’re really here for Hansol.” And he points to Hansol, smiling broadly at whatever Seungkwan is saying. He was talking about how his physics teacher still gave him homework even after what happened. Wolf hearing can be nice.

“Seungkwan is cool too.” Seokmin adds, helping pretty boy hoist Chan onto his lap so Seungcheol can sit down. 

“I’m here for hangover soup.” Junhui admits as he picks up the menu and calls over a waiter, who looks too tired to care about how there's 11 dudes basically on each other’s laps. He places his order and Mingyu orders soup as well.

“So are you guys gonna introduce yourselves or…” Pretty boy calls out to them, and Jihoon realizes he has no idea who they are.

“I’m Jihoon, this is Seokmin,” he points to Seokmin in his lap, who waves happily and gives his biggest smile, “that's Junhui, Minghao, Mingyu, Seungcheol, and Chan.” He quickly lists them off and pretty boy nods.

“Jeonghan, Joshua, and that's Wonwoo.” He points to the guy Jihoon is already breaking bubbles with within the span of negative 5 minutes of knowing him. Jihoon nods to him and the guy gives him a smile. Awkward, but it was a smile. Jihoon appreciates his efforts.

“Seungcheol and Mingyu? I feel like I've heard those names before.” Joshua ponders and Chan is quick to respond.

“No you haven't.” He deadpans, swiping pages of the menu like he's going to order something, but he looks uninterested so it's unlikely. Joshua raises his eyebrow and continues to think about them. It doesn't take him long to figure it out because the tiny T.V in the corner of the restaurant plays a commercial about skin care that happens to star both the vampire and werewolf sitting less than a foot away from him. He gasps and points to Seungcheol and Mingyu, who are both enraptured in what Minghao was telling them.

“They’re-!” Chan launches himself across the table to cover Joshua’s mouth, eliciting an ‘oof’ from Jeonghan, who's lap he's still currently sitting in, and knocks the cup of chopsticks on the table over.

“Do you want the entire restaurant to hear?” He hisses, and lets go of his mouth to pick up the chopsticks that fell over, sitting back into Jeonghan’s lap with a huff. The attention that they drew goes away as it looks like a bunch of dumbass college students being rowdy and clumsy.

Joshua is shocked but shakes his head and goes to look back at the two people of interest but they were gone. He panics for a second before he hears an ‘ahem’ and everyone simultaneously looks over. Seungkwan is looming over them, all 5 feet 8 of him suddenly looks 6 foot 7, making even Mingyu cower closer to Jihoon and Seokmin.

“Just **what** are you 11 doing?”

Seungcheol falls out of his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM DONE!!! FINALLY!!
> 
> btw school started so updates are slower because i can only write in free time but i don't have much of that anymore
> 
> ive started a small series about cheesy svt stuff and chan loving which are just a collection of stables that i wrote in between these updates so read those of you want!!
> 
> also ot13 finally all meet with each other!! channie is stressed 99.9% of the time but that's what he gets for having 2 famous roommates that have no awareness of their popularity
> 
> oh and the ice pops. yeah they really only belong to mingyu who sits and eats like 10 of them because he snacks on them during movies instead of like...popcorn. the kernels stick to his teeth


	8. Smartly Named: Explosion Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who let Jihoon name the perpetrator

They're once again in Seungkwan, Joshua’s, and Wonwoo’s apartment, everyone but Vernon and Seungkwan on their knees in apology, though some less sincere than others. Seungkwan had dragged all them out like a fiery ball of anger, all of them going to the empty parking lot for Hansol to coax Jihoon into making a big cloud for all 13 of them to clamber on top of. Soonyoung and Joshua were excited to go on, finding the cloud cool and ‘innovative.’ Jeonghan and Wonwoo were intrigued but more indifferent than anything, Seungkwan was blinded by anger and annoyance, and Mingyu and Seungcheol were terrified. A well-rounded bunch.

“So tell me why all of you guys were snooping on me and Sol?”

“Oh my god, Jihoon did you hear that? He called him Sol.” Seokmin pushed Jihoon's shoulder and gushed at the nickname. Hansol flushed a bit pink, embarrassed. Seungkwan snapped the rolled newspaper in his hand against the table and Seokmin shut up instantly.

“Explain yourself.”

The 11 of the boomed in defenses.

“I just followed them!”

“Wow nice one Chan, throwing us under the bus like that.”

“I was there for Hansol.”

“He hasn't been on a date in years!”

“I just wanted breakfast.”

“Do you think if we go back fast enough, they'd still have our food?”

“Seungkwan, we’ve never seen you bring anyone home, I just wanted to see if your love life is still intact.”

At Joshua's remark, Seungkwan got irked and took off his glasses and rubbed his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He grabbed the case sitting on the table and put his glasses in, before dramatically falling into a couch with a groan.

“You people are insufferable and I don't even know over half of you.”

“Glad our relationship leveled up from strangers to insufferable.” Jihoon droned and Seungkwan gave him a glare that was so filled with exhaustion, it didn't look like a glare anymore and more of an offhanded glance. Bless Seungkwan’s poor soul. 

“Can you see?” Junhui asked, leaning closer to Seungkwan since he was closest to his seat. Seungkwan rolled his eyes and waved him off.

“Forgot. Yes I can see, I just need my glasses to ignore ghosts.” Everyone froze, apart from those who knew of course. 

“I never introduced myself properly. Hi, I’m Boo Seungkwan and-”

“You're watching Disney Channel.”

“I can see ghosts- Hansol what the fuck.”

Seokmin snorted but quickly tried to mask it with a poorly executed cough, making Wonwoo next to him chuckle but he didn't bother to cover it up, whole-heartedly laughing as he ignored Seungkwan’s eye roll. Minghao raised his hand, and Seungkwan pointed at him to talk like he was a teacher.

“Does that mean we’re all not normal?” 

Immediately, Jeonghan shook his head.

“No, I’m normal.” And Joshua and Junhui also voiced their normalness afterwards. When Junhui noticed the claims die, he whipped his head to Wonwoo, who gestured behind him towards his work table, a huge cauldron they all somehow missed sitting in the middle of the space. 

“Holy shit, we’re the magical version of the Brady Bunch.”

“Don't compare me to people who use laugh tracks to make up for their poor humor.”

“Anyways-” Jihoon cut Junhui and Seungkwan off, grabbing a napkin from the coffee table and a stray pen, “wild guess but is it safe to assume that we were all affected by that explosion earlier?”

Joshua leaned closer to him and shrugged his shoulders.

“Some more so than others, like Mingyu and Seungcheol don't go to school but Chan does so they're affected by default. Same with Wonwoo.”

Jihoon hummed, scribbling characters that were barely comprehensible but Jihoon seemed to be able to read his borderline hieroglyphics perfectly fine so Joshua didn't say anything.

“Your handwriting is shit.”

Well Joshua didn't say anything. That doesn't mean Jeonghan didn't either. Jihoon snapped his eyes at Jeonghan, the air vibrating a little bit and Shua felt his hair stand. Jeonghan still has the same indifferent look, almost smug even though he is quite literally challenging a god.

Surprisingly, Jihoon shrugged and sighed.

“Yeah, I know.” And he continued scribbling tiny notes as his brain was working on overclock. 

“So we have a werewolf, vampire, dragon, 2 sunchildren, white tiger, moonchild, witch, and ghost kid. Plus 3 humans of course.” He added the last bit on the napkin like an afterthought. Wonwoo took pity on him and pointed his finger in the air and flicked it, a yellow notepad flying off his desk and into his hand. He handed it to Jihoon who took it wordlessly.

“How did you…” Soonyoung spoke up, looking on edge with Jihoon seeming to know everything. It dawned on everyone a little too late that they actually have no idea what each other was and they quickly explained, Soonyoung visibly relaxing but still glancing at Jihoon anxiously.

Jihoon quirked a brow, absentmindedly spinning the pen in his hand between his fingers.

“What?” He came out more annoyed, probably because his usual tone is a little dull due to all the times he had to hide his emotions in order to not blast a building into dust.

“What are you exactly?” Soonyoung finally let out, and Jihoon picked his words wisely.

“A god” was the right answer but he would sound pretentious and he hated using his title as a shitty power symbol. He liked the indifference people treated him when they got though he was just some kid that could control clouds, not some guy who basically helped create the universe.

“He's a thunder god.” Hansol answered for him, noticing the hidden turmoil that swirled in Jihoon’s abysmal eyes, Jihoon smiling softly at him as a small thank you for saying the words for him.

“Wait what the fuck you're a god?” And Jihoon shrugged at Mingyu's loud remark and nodded with the well cultivated nonchalance he has been stewing for all the years he found out emotions were his downfall. He let the question go, disappeared and dissolved in the semi-tense air and got back to business.

“I can't say definitively that the explosion is targeting us since the entire school got affected. Though, Minghao did say he felt something familiar in it.” 

Minghao was thankful that Jihoon left out the attack aspect of the story. Jeonghan spoke up.

“Soonyoung also felt the same thing.” And Jihoon didn't ask for specifics, doing what he does best and minding his own business.

“So Soonyoung and Minghao both felt something.” He scrawled on a string of characters, Joshua giving up a long time ago trying to decipher what in the hell Jihoon was writing down.

And finally, Jihoon’s pen stilled.

“We don't have anything else.” Jihoon dropped the pen and sat back, electricity leaking out of his pores softly, another buzz filling the air as he let out a frustrated sigh.

“What is there to do?” Joshua asked and Jihoon let out another shrug, running his hand through his hair.

“The only thing we can do is wait.” Jihoon concluded staring at the notepad on the table. 

“As much as I want this situation to die on its own and not get my hands dirty, I feel like we're the only people who can help. Like find the culprit.” Seokmin voiced and yeah, most of them are magical with crazy powers, and two of them had been personally affected by the force previously. 

“There's no way you're serious.” Seungcheol looked terrified of the prospects of trying to go up against an unknown entity.

“Yeah he's right. This isn't some tv show where all we have to do is take down the villain and boom. Happy ending. This is real life and we could die. We don't even know what to look for!” Jeonghan argued as well, and Jihoon sighed.

“I know that, we’re not stupid. I don't want to play the hero in some sick story caused by some freak who can't keep their explosions to themselves either, but what else can we do? Leave it to the cops? All they're going to do is blame it on some freak accident or say it was a terrorist attack. This situation is going to get coverage for a week before everyone forgets thousands of college students almost died in an explosion.” Jihoon spat, flying his hands in the air in frustration.

“Not to mention, if we let this...whatever continues to run loose, more people would die. And we don't have definitive evidence that it's not coming for us, so if they're back to seek revenge on Hao or Soonyoung, you know, the two that actually have been greatly affected by this thing, they're dead.” Mingyu reasoned. 

There's no way any of them were not going to agree. Jihoon was on board trying to find the culprit, so that automatically drags Hansol and Seokmin. Minghao might die so Junhui is all in. Soonyoung might die, so Jeonghan’s in. Seungkwan would help Hansol and that brings Joshua and Wonwoo. Chan is now morally connected to Seokmin and Hansol so that brings Seungcheol and Mingyu. 

Jihoon knew that none of them could disagree so he watched as everyone kept their mouths shut and gave downcasted expressions, feeling his own somberness weigh him down. He knows he can't die, but Minghao almost died once and he's immortal. Jihoon doesn't know the full extent of this force’s power so he's going off of estimates and assumptions.

He lets out a shaky sigh, quiet for only Seokmin to hear as they were curled up against the couch, the sunchild holding him securely and grounding him. 

“We should name this operation something.” Soonyoung suggested, noticing the downhearted atmosphere. Jihoon snorts and he reaches for his notepad and grabs the pen. 

“Any suggestions?” He plays along, wanting to get out of the suffocating air. 

“Operation: Boom Boom?”

“Really? Boom Boom, what are you? 6?” 

“Well, Channie, since you don't seem to like my idea, why don't you think of something.”

“Bubble butt.” 

“I hate you.”

Wonwoo looked back in forth between Chan and Mingyu, looking all too fond at their heated debate over whether they should name the operation over ass.

“How about we just make a nickname for the perpetrator?” Joshua suggested and Seungcheol immediately agreed while Chan and Mingyu immediately disagreed.

“What's wrong with Boom Boom?”

“A lot of things.”

“Yeah ok, coming from ‘Bubble Butt.’”

“Thanks I know I have a fat ass.”

“Geez, you're insufferable.”

Chan laughed and the annoyed expression on Mingyu’s face melted off, replaced with a sigh and a soft smile. Jihoon took it upon himself to name the villain, Seokmin giggling into his shoulder as he wrote his idea in semi-neat handwriting.

“Ok done.” He smiled broadly as he presented the notepad in all of its glory, the crude language eliciting snorts and giggles from everyone because they all had the same shitty humor.

“Is that really going to be what we call the person?” Junhui asked over his overflowing giggles, and Jihoon set the notepad down on the table with enough finality that no one could argue. 

Because yes, we are going to call the person that almost killed an entire campus worth of kids, Explosion Fucker.

•

“You think if I slam my head hard enough on this table, I would die and would not have to deal with all of this bullshit.”

“Let me join.”

Seungkwan doesn't quite shatter his skull on the coffee table, but he does let his head fall on top of it with a huff. Jihoon does the same, finger still absentmindedly twirling a pen in his hands, and notepad under his head still blank other than the scrawls of anguish Jihoon wrote. It has been days since the first attack so everyone has been on their toes.

Jihoon and Seungkwan took it upon themselves to try to write down some possible leads but with the little information, they only lead themselves to dead ends. Also, not only do they have to worry about some motherfucker blowing everything up, they also have to worry about online school, lectures starting up almost immediately despite the trauma the previous events may have caused.

“Why do I even have to learn math? I've been able to live multiple millennia without having to do more than basic multiplication.” Jihoon complains, but still turns back to his papers and effortlessly scribbles down solutions to problems.

Seungkwan shares his anguish, groaning at the thought of equations, but also stares in awe as he watches the god swim by problems with ease.

“I forgot you're practically ancient dust.”

“You’ll become dust too if you're not careful.” Jihoon snaps back but Seungkwan is less than threatened so he laughs as he stares at the ceiling before getting up to get some snacks. The only noise is the soft hum Seungkwan sings as he's moving around the kitchen for bowls and chips, Jihoon joining in if he recognizes the songs. 

Joshua is out for groceries, Soonyoung going along with him when the human alerted the group chat they made the day all of them met. Since they had been antsy with the prospects of possibly being targeted, they go out in pairs when they can.

Wonwoo wakes up late and works at night, a lot like Seungcheol except Wonwoo isn't a vampire and it's because of his crippling sleep schedule. 

Speaking of Wonwoo, the two heard the click of a door closing and looked down the hall to see Wonwoo shuffling out, hair flying all over the place and face pink and damp from just washing up. He was bundled in a large blanket, face knit into a permanent scowl as he squints at the light seeping through the curtains, despite 99% of the light being from his purple mood lights.

He plops himself down next to Jihoon, the sheer amount of space he takes because of the large comforter causes half of Jihoon’s body to be pressed against the blanket. Seungkwan comes back with a bowl with assorted chips and Jihoon takes some to pop into his mouth. Wonwoo stares listlessly at the opposing wall, slowly blinking whenever his eyes deems themselves to be dry enough to earn a blink.

“Why are you up so early?” It wasn't early at all, already past noon and shying into what is considered ‘how the fuck can you still be sleeping’ territory, which is territory Wonwoo stays in and almost never leaves, so Seungkwan pretends he's asking Wonwoo the question like it's 7am. 

Wonwoo shrugs and pokes his arm out to get some chips too, shoving them in his mouth even though he hasn't had breakfast yet. Seungkwan lets him do it, but once he tries to get another handful, Seungkwan pushes the bowl away and swats his hand. 

Wonwoo pouts a bit but doesn't bother to get up to get breakfast. 

“I woke up at 12 but I couldn't go back to sleep.” The statement puts Seungkwan in unease. Wonwoo passes out in 5 minutes tops if he wants to, and it was nearly 3, meaning Wonwoo couldn't sleep for almost another 3 hours. Jihoon doesn't think much of it, just hums and takes pictures of his work to send to his professor. 

“You should eat something.” Seungkwan suggests, but one look from the witch has Seungkwan sighing, knowing full well that Wonwoo won’t be moving until someone like Joshua tells him to or until his stomach starts caving in from hunger. 

Seungkwan still doesn't let Wonwoo have any more chips, putting the bowl just out of reach so Wonwoo can’t grab any and won't attempt to get any due to laziness. 

Jihoon puts his school stuff in his bag and focuses on the same yellow notepad Wonwoo let him keep. He stares at it so hard that Seungkwan worries if he's going to have to stop a fire when the notepad lights up into flames from his burning stare. It's scarier because Jihoon actually has the capability to do just that.

He doesn't blink for almost two minutes, so Seungkwan looks at his watch to track how long Jihoon continues to have a deep staring competition with the paper, but the moment Jihoon starts reaching the third minute, Seungkwan is hit with realization.

“What's taking Shua-hyung so long?”

Wonwoo looks up confused and Jihoon snaps out of his passionate stupor. Jihoon checks the time as well, eyes widening when it's a little past 3, something that they noticed before but it didn’t register what it meant for the shopping duo.

“The grocery shopping takes an hour, they should be back by now.” 

Wonwoo seemed to understand the basics of what was happening and started to slowly match their anxiousness. Just as he was about to stand up, shedding his blanket cocoon to dive for his desk, the door slammed open.

It was definitely locked before it burst open, the door snapping off of some of its hinges as Soonyoung came in holding Joshua in his arms. Seungkwan immediately sprang to his feet and Wonwoo tripped over the blanket trying to scramble over the two. 

Jihoon was too shocked, eyes wide and mouth hung open. The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up, the ominous yet powerful power seeping into the house, making it hard for even Jihoon to breathe. He managed to move, taking deep breaths and with each breath he expelled his own power. 

He walked over to them but kept his hands to himself, hovering over them because he knew he could hurt them if he touched them. The scene made his stomach swirl.

Joshua was unconscious, the faint scent of smoke coming from his clothes, the edges singed. His head was bruised and it was obvious that he went out after a blow to the head. Soonyoung was dirty, sweat leaving a sheen on his face and his clothes were in tatters. 

The back of his t-shirt was burnt off and Jihoon could still see the remnants of burn healing, making Jihoon imagine what the original injury must've looked like. Soonyoung looked exhausted, and Jihoon took whatever he had not to give him...something even if it was just a pat on the back.

“I really tried to protect him.” Soonyoung whispered, watching as Wonwoo carried Joshua to his room and Seungkwan followed him after rummaging around for the first aid kit they kept in the kitchen cabinet. Jihoon didn't move when he saw Soonyoung didn't move, standing beside him.

“I can tell, I think we all can.” The door fell down, the last hinge finally giving out and Jihoon was becoming more aware of the cold air coming in. But he still stayed next to Soonyoung, continuously letting out more power to drive the unknown one out.

“You want to tell me what happened?” Jihoon asked slowly, and Soonyoung looked at him, a look he didn't return, staring down the hallway instead. 

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes I'm back its been so long;; im still trying to piece together whatever plot this story has into a coherent story line lol also my update schedule died because of school and lack of motivation
> 
> i keep getting distracted while writing so this update took a lot longer than expected im sorry;; but yeah!! cliffhanger hehe 
> 
> soonshua got oofed but they're ok(obviously) dw


End file.
